Show your Emotion
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: After a fake Tamaranian tradition goes haywire, Starfire, Raven and Raven's emotions are forced to confront not only deadly villains and irksome tower-mates but also... puberty.
1. Intro

HI ALL! I dunno where this story is gonna go but expect shoujo ai etc… if you don't like that sorta thing, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

POV: Starfire 

'Dearest Diary,

Glorious! What a wondrous morning this has been! First of all my friends awoke and began their own morning routines when Beast Boy appeared as a… 'cock'? Am I right?

_I asked Raven for a definition of this being, but whenever I approach her with this subject in mind she simply frowns and slinks away. I think she said something about what kind of… cock… but I am not sure._

Anyway, he became a strange bird and cried out then Cyborg chased him with a frying pan. He threatened to eat Beast Boy. I wonder if he would taste good with mustard. Ayah… I don't think so.

Robin was his usual self. He didn't do much work on tracking down Slade, but the day is still young – I'm sure he'll fit in something before bed-time. And Raven…'

Starfire sucked on the tip of her pen as she blushed. _Raven was beautiful today… _She sighed, her pen lingering above the paper. _I understand that she loathes showing her true self in front of the males, but when they cannot see her face… or when our eyes make contact, she smiles and I feel warm inside. _Star bit her lip and cursed in her native language. The alien princess hadn't recorded her recent thoughts and found it hard to start writing again.

'And Raven… I'm sorry Diary, I cannot continue just yet. Expect word from me later!

-Starfire'

She sighed and smiled dreamily to herself. Oh my giddy god she was thinking about Raven again. Bah, there's always one way to solve a heart ache – and that way is to go see the person you are longing for! The alien pushed her chair back slowly and stood up from her desk. Star picked up her diary and placed it under her bed in a hole she'd made the other night by accident after thinking there was a glhorbag on the ceiling.

Taking one last look at her surroundings, she opened the door and walked calmly out of her room.

* * *

POV: Raven 

In one of the darkest rooms in the tower lurked a meditating Raven. The darkest room was of course her own.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

The empath's mind was blank, relaxed… no, that's what she'd like it to be like. For several weeks now she'd noticed Star looking at her strangely. It was different, but not unpleasant. There was that familiar spring in the girl's step whenever she came over, that same step she'd used about a year ago when she became enamoured with the Boy Wonder. But that crush faded away quickly, according to the princess, and was replaced by another.

The two girls had been talking more lately…

Raven sighed and allowed herself to flop down on the bed from her meditating position. Oh my giddy god she was thinking about Star again. Bah, she was allowed to think, wasn't she? Oh wait; then again, there were her powers. Nothing had exploded yet… but little did she know about a certain plate in the kitchen.

_Go on Rae… Talk to Star about your feelings…_

_NO! Eat her! RAGE WILL CONSUME YOU!_

_Shut up rage. _The sound of something getting mentally bopped on the head echoed through Raven's mind. _We have to be logical about this. Raven; go and talk to the girl._

_That's what _I _said!_

_Please, Happy… not now._

Raven tuned her warring emotions out, pulled up her hood and exited her bedroom.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

POV: No one in particular 

"Dude, you have been OWNED!" Declared a certain green titan.

Cyborg stared wide-eyed at the screen, his character blown away by a plasma grenade. "What! No way! Since when did you get five of those things?"

"Since the infinite grenades thingy was wonderfully put into this game." Beast Boy replied, sticking his tongue out. And then the plasma war started.

Robin sat in between the two, reading today's newspaper. A vein pulsed on his forehead and he poked the reset button on the game console. Cyborg and 'the grass stain' stared in shock at the T.V with their mouths open. Of course, as soon as they recovered from their lack-of-game induced coma, they would beat the crap out of Robin.

"Good times…" mumbled Raven as she floated gently past the living room. Her ears stung from the insults the game playing two kept throwing at each other. Not that she didn't like the male titans, she just wished that they'd shut. The hell. Up.

She was nearing the lift when suddenly, the object of her anxiety showed up. _Ah… there's our little cherry._ Cherry? Shut up, Lust… Shut up!

"Good day, friend Raven! How was your morning?" said Star cheerily. _If I play it 'cold' maybe Raven will not notice my intentions..? NO! Oh poop, not that they're bad intentions… Eep! How long have I been standing here talking to myself in my head?_

Raven had already replied but after seeing Star stare blankly into space, she decided to repeat what she'd just said. "Star, my morning was okay. I can hear your thoughts from here. What's bothering you?"

Though her answer seemed void of emotion, there was a certain gentleness to it that made Star's heart flutter.

"Nothing is bothering me, friend. It is all to do with the crush I was telling you about." The alien blurted out. _Good, yes good. That was 'cold', yes?_

The other girl's teeth grinded at the back of her mouth. Was she jealous…?

Raven sighed and pulled down her cowl, with no shadows hiding her face, she looked… well, beautiful… despite her stoic expression. The empath reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair on Star's face behind her ear. The other girl shivered at her touch. "This 'crush' of yours really is something." A small smile lifted the corners of Raven's lips, "I'm happy for you."

She didn't remove her hand and instead gently caressed Starfire's cheek.

Star fought to stop herself from kissing that hand, or better yet, that smile. "Thank you…" she whispered and smiled happily. Raven moved her hand back to her side.

"I'm going to go meditate on the roof. Do you wish to come?" She was still smiling, oh gods she looked great when she smiled.

"Yes! I mean, yes Raven. Hehe… I'd love to join you."

The empath nodded and walked (yes walked) past Star into the elevator. Her cloaked hand brushed lightly against the alien's arm, making her sigh softly. She walked in and stood beside Raven, listening to the gentle hum of the lift doors closing, and the elevator rising up.

* * *

POV: Star & Rae 

The view from atop the tower was beautiful. The sun hung high in the sky, the clouds rolling softly around it. Orange, crimson and blue mixed together like the gentle flow of a stream, twisting and bending yet maintaining the same rhythmic pattern. They say a picture's worth a thousand words…

_I'd say this is worth a thousand pictures._

Raven sat calmly on the roof, her legs crossed over Indian styled. Star sat next to her, her knees drawn up with her chin resting atop. The girl looked genuinely happy, Raven noted. The two were just staring out into the open sea, sometimes glancing at each other, sometimes not.

"Raven…?" Star's troubled voice questioned.

"Hmm?" Raven tilted her head to look at the alien princess. Starfire's soft red locks swayed gently in the summer breeze, stray hairs sometimes drifting over her sun kissed face.

"Um… I… hmm… I don't really know how to explain my query, friend." The Tamaranian looked to the empath worriedly.

"With words? Ah… Sometimes people on earth cannot explain their feelings or thoughts through words." Star visibly flinched at the word ' thoughts'. Raven chuckled faintly, "No, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to listen in on your mind. You deserve better." The telepath smiled warmly, her eyes equally as soft as the expression that beset her face. Star beamed, blushing a little, Raven's words breaking all her barriers and touching her heart.

Raven closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed. Her cape was set to one side in a neat pile next to Star's elbow length gloves. For once, she felt that the shelter her hood provided needn't be used. After all; she had nothing to hide. Not here.

Emerald orbs looked with hidden interest at the lilac haired beauty mere inches away. It was true; their bodies were practically touching. Not that either of them complained.

Star bit her lip and nibbled nervously. _Oh, how much I want to say… But what can I do?_ Her thoughts were stopped for a moment as she heard Raven begin to hum something. _Friend Raven really does have a good singing voice._ Star's eyes noticeably softened at that thought and she fought an overwhelming urge to put her arm around her friend.

In her own little world, Raven did not notice the emotional turmoil brewing up in Starfire's mind. Well she did, but respected the other girl's privacy and made no move to probe her thoughts. Of course, Rae felt the attraction. Not Star's for her, but her own for Star. Maybe it was only the hormones? Maybe it was Trigon doing who knows what with god knows whom to make her feel this way. _No, no, no and no. My poor excuse for a father isn't behind this. I think._ I think? _I know. Yeah…_

One eye opened to look at the Tamaranian girl next to her, only to find the same girl staring back. The two both fought a desire to laugh and giggle foolishly, as everyone does in an awkward silence.

_Oh, perhaps I should stop this silence of awkwardness from becoming more… awkward?_ Thought Star, smiling in that innocent way of hers at Raven.

_I do say, I'm liking this chicka!_

_smack_

_Rae, listen to us. I know you tune us out most of the time but… should… -isten now and then._

In the real world, Raven fought to hide a smirk in front of Starfire.

_Oh for the love of- this isn't funny Raven._ Piped bravery.

_Ironically, you've only just met me a few days ago, huh Raven dear?_ Lust cooed in her head, _wouldn't mind having a bit of her, eh? Kekekeke…_

The Raven we all know and love grit her teeth and made it a point to go scold her emotions later. 'Lust' was getting out of control.

The alien blinked once, twice, three times now and neither her nor Raven attempted to do much else. Little did the pair know, they were inching their heads closer to each other with every passing second. Inches became centimetres, centimetres became millimetres… personal space became nothing as the two girls' breathing intermingled and…

Caw! Caw!

Seagulls 'cawed' loudly overhead. The suddenness of their cries made the two team-mates jump and they looked away from each other, blushing profusely.

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions 

The pair neared each other slowly, their breathing becoming slightly more rapid… erratic. The two drew closer, so close that their lips were mere millimetres apart-

-to be interrupted by the cawing of seagulls.

"D'oh!"

Each and every emotion flinched, some hissing, others shaking their heads but all sharing the same feeling; disappointment. Happy clutched her pink cloak close to her body and whimpered softly. Timid sniffed, pulling her hood up and looking away as if that would help the situation.

Brave squared up to her fellow emotions and well… put on a brave face. "Look here, gals." She yelled out to the crowd, "The relationship between ourselves and our hearts desire hasn't exactly been severed! I mean, _c'mon_ people." Brave extended a leotard clad arm to a small monitor type object that represented Raven's window to the outside world; her eyes. "This…" A squeaking noise was heard like a tape being rewound, "… wait slow down Wise… and… _there._" The 'camera' paused at the image of Starfire and Raven, just moments ago when the pair nearly kissed.

"This here, ladies and emotions, is love."

All of nevermore nodded wisely, their once saddened eyes sparkling with renewed hope. Happy grinned and 'aeroplaned' her way over to where Brave was standing. The pink clad version of Raven puffed out her chest and stood with her feet apart, arms akimbo, and smiled. "Yeah! Lots of it there, too! I mean take a look at ourselves! We're so happy here!"

The emotions nod-nodded in agreement.

Wise pulled down her yellow hood and cleared her throat. The crowd leered in her direction almost immediately. "Indeed. This really is a time of great joy." Wise smiled for a moment, then her expression hardened. "However, we cannot let ourselves get carried away."

The emotion pushed back her owlish spectacles and set her book down on the dry earth. "As Raven's thoughts, we must do what is right, no? This relationship is gonna work."

* * *

3 Hey thar everybody! This is the first chapter of my first fic so please R&R. I don't want any flames saying: "OMFG tht iz soooooo rong. U r so sik I meen GAWD." Seriously. These flames WILL be ignored!

Other than that I love you all D and I'll continue this story depending on how many 'good' reviews I get. Trust me, it won't be long 'til I post the next chapter!


	2. Hi Fifi

OMFG! I love you all. All two of you XD

Shadowofazarath: Umm This is good, but have the titan girls became lesbians?

**ThrottaKaze**: Kekekeke I wish. No they haven't became lesbians :grins: it's just a fanfic m'dear; only a bunch of wishful thinking. Thanks for the compliment!

SpazztheSlob: OMG! I am loving this story. Really funny, please update soon.

**ThrottaKaze**:goofy grin: awwww shucks… Mweheheh thank you very much! Hm. Sorry that the update is a wee bit late – I'll do better next time!

I update as soon as possible which is um… as soon as I've finished writing. Mweh XD

THANK YOU THOSE WHO READ BUT DID NOT REVIEW! (I mean GAWD I do that all the time, but now I gots me an account so I review what I like.) Er, again, this chapter (and the whole 'effin story) contains shoujo ai. OH that and I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

:Chapter 2:

POV: no one in particular

For the remainder of the day the two hadn't said much. Only a smile here and a smile there, maybe a squeak of hello now and then. The guys kept busy with each other, raving on about Beast Boy growing a moustache (on his ears) or Cyborg developing rust about his hind-quarters. Robin meandered about between the two, his thoughts ever hidden beneath that dark mask. On the odd occasion, Beast Boy would sneak up on Robin as some form of beetle and try to pry the mask off with his claws. This ended in disaster all the time. Robin would rip the tiny beetle off of his face, pretend to not know it was BB and try to horribly kill him with the morning paper. Cyborg would play Need for Speed: Underground while the two duelled it out. Or vice versa, depending on who pissed off whom.

Throughout all this, the girls had remained quiet. Not saying much when spoken to, and not bothering to start a conversation in the first place. Raven kept to herself without being bothered too much and the boys paid her no heed, Beast Boy declaring something about permanent PMS. Star… couldn't quite do 'tuning out'. Robin persisted in outings, going to get pizza, grocery shopping… only to get flustered when time and time again Star would make some obscure excuse about having to shave her bed sheets or dust off the duster.

And then…

BB slouched into the kitchen, his patented boots dragging softly against the floor. He yanked open the fridge, took one look inside and grimaced. "Hey Robin, we don't have anymore tofu back here." He grinned, "Honestly, I bet you an' Cy love this stuff really."

A sonic blast from the living room as well as a birdarang being thrown towards the fridge was all the answer the green changeling needed.

"Ah, you all smell bad anyway. Hey tin man! We need some food! I'm starving!" With that, Beast Boy shifted into the form of a green puppy and whimpered softly. For all the good it did.

The puppy padded gently out of the kitchen towards Starfire's room. _Heh, if this pup doesn't get her to go shoppin' then nothing will…_ After finding its destination, the puppy reared up and raked his claws lightly against the door to a certain Tamaranian's bedroom. Hearing no reply, the puppy extended one of its ears to the door and listened for any sounds within.

…

"Star, are you sure you want to do this?" Raven's voice asked, she sounded hesitant and sure as hell was she.

"I-I really want to Raven. Besides; it is a um… Tamaranian tradition of marking your friendliest friend first. It is a glorious… er… tradition indeed!" Star's unmistakeable tone chirped in reply.

"Well okay, talk me through it."

The puppy reverted back into its human equivalent, whereupon BB blinked rapidly. _I don't really want to know where THAT conversation's going._ He shivered then froze suddenly, _Ack… I shouldn't be doing this. I'll go get the guys later. I mean… they can't be talkin' 'bout… that… sorta… stuff…_ The green toned teen ground his teeth together and walked stiffly away from the door.

* * *

POV: Star & Rae

…

"Star, are you sure you want to do this?" Raven's voice asked, she sounded hesitant and sure as hell was she.

"I-I really want to Raven. Besides; it is a um… Tamaranian tradition of marking your friendliest friend first. It is a glorious… er… tradition indeed!" Star's unmistakeable tone chirped in reply.

"Well okay, talk me through it."

Truth be told, all the young pair were talking about was a simple mark one made on their arms.

_Okay, so there is no Tamaranian tradition known as flebgor. But there should be!_ Star smiled happily at her secret crush, relieved that Raven hadn't suspected that she was lying. _According to my own 'babble', flebgor consists of two friends making small, not dangerous cuts in their forearms._ Starfire took Raven's hand, turning several shades of pink as she felt her friend's fingers intertwine with her own.

The empath smiled softly up at the slightly taller girl. Her eyes were clear, unclouded but held tiredness… so much so that Star feared Raven would fall asleep on the spot. Rae fought the urge to yawn and instead gave Star's hand a gentle squeeze. This 'flebgor' that the alien was talking about seemed fake-y-ish to her, but Raven had no desire to put a stop to what made her friend happy and simply shrugged any half doubts off.

"Star… I can see that blade." Said Raven quietly as a glint of metal caught her eye. "I don't know what you're going to do with it, but as long as it involves 'flebgor' it's fine." One of Raven's eyelids drooped and closed, while the other one peered at Star, which made the telepath look absolutely adorable. The Tamaranian noticed this too.

Holding the blade in a shaking hand, the alien made a cut across her forearm. Within moments a long line of crimson fluid glowed in the dim light and a droplet spilled to the floor. "Well um, you must make a cut on your arm in a similar fashion." Star cringed as she said this. But Raven pulled up the sleeve of her leotard, took the small blade in her pale hands and made a cut in the exact place on her arm.

"Okay then. Now what do we do?"

Starfire sighed and neared the telepath, her bleeding arm outstretched. "We press these two cuts together, allowing our blood to seep through each other's system. Flebgor is… what do you call it…?"

Raven perked up and pressed her own arm against the alien's. Starfire was lusciously warm and soft too… wonder what her other parts felt like.

…

_No, I'm not interested in… that…_

_Your head says no, but your heart _and_ other parts say yes._

The empath wasn't too sure on which emotion brought on that line, but cared less at the moment. Star was still struggling to find the correct word to describe 'flebgor'. Indeed, what was flebgor exactly? Then Raven remembered seeing this done on T.V before.

The arm baring the bloody cut turned slightly, letting the two wounds meld into one another.

"This… is like a blood promise, right?" Raven smirked, but in a tender way, amused by her friends difficulty at finding the right words.

"Ah! Yes! A bloody promise." Star spluttered in reply, then 'eeped' and corrected herself hurriedly. "Um, er… promise of blood. Not a _bloody_ promise. Hehe."

The lilac haired telepath raised a brow. Starfire was never this bashful… even when she walked 'rear-end' naked in front of the guys when questing for one of her outfits, she hadn't done much more than giggle stupidly… but now… Raven shook her head slowly, smiling a little before once again donning a hard face. _What's wrong with Star?_

_Nothing's wrong with her. Raven, don't tune-… s… out… -o much._

_RAGE WILL CONSUME YOU… If you keep ignoring us._

_Raven, pleeeeaaase listen to Wise? You asked us for advice in the first place._

It was then when Star felt a surge of… something different in her body. In her battles against villains, she'd felt the loss of blood, the loss of a fight and the will to go on. But this was odd. Not necessarily bad, just very different. The alien could feel the blood of an empath flowing through her veins, she could sense the emotions of those around her… the presence of foreign spirits and maybe even traces of green rat poo…

Starfire tilted her head in Raven's direction and studied her face carefully, trying hard to ignore several urges within her own body. She could hear a faint echo coming from her friend's direction. It was so close to being a voice… yet so far from being 'real'. The Tamaranian leaned closer and squinted, listening hard.

Raven sighed and hung her head hopelessly. Her emotions had gotten into some kind of resistance against herself. How does that work? She'd felt feelings for Starfire, but is that really a reason for them to rebel? _Hm._ They weren't exactly rebelling though, were they?

It was then when she noticed Star's face so close to hers. Closer than the time when… they… nearly… Yes, well, when they nearly did something. She was squinting and her lips where pressed together tightly, as if she was concentrating really hard on something. Raven fought the impulse to laugh out loud. _Eheh… that wouldn't look particularly intelligent would it?_

"Star…?" She whispered quietly. The empath had completely forgotten about their flebgor and didn't remember it was going on until she heard Star's voice, loud and clear, ring through her mind.

_Raven…? I can hear your thoughts… I think. Oh, how glorious! I can hear my own thoughts coming from your head! Weeeeeeeee! See? Eep, no, um, hear?_

If possible, Raven's pale face paled even more.

_Starfire, are you sure you can hear me? Are you sure you can hear yourself?_

_Yes, friend! How is this tremendous feat possible?_

As if on cue, the pair glanced down at their steadily bleeding forearms and gasped.

"Star." Raven said aloud, "What. The. Hell."

The princess said nothing for a moment, then gulped loudly. "I think the hell is… our blood has mixed and our powers…"

"… Have been mixed as well."

_Oh GAWD._

_Please, Happy… not now._

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions

"Not good, not good!" Yelled Brave, flying towards the gathering of emotions at top speed, "We are in deep sh---- CRAP!"

Happy darted in between the green clad emotion's legs at the speed of mach 5 and landed in a huff beside her fellow Raven's. Brave flew off-balance, broke her concentration, and skidded past the others in a crumpled heap against a rock.

The pink version of Raven bounced around stupidly, yelling out random (but still happy) curses. Rage sat on the ground, all four eyes narrowed and gleaming, glaring at Happy. "Where the heck's Wise! She's the only sane thought around here besides myself."

Then a certain orange clad Raven burped.

"Oh, I hate you all."

* * *

POV: Wise, Lust and…

Her yellow cape flowed almost threateningly behind her as she tilted her head harshly to the direction of Lust, who was chirping rather happily to another emotion. Only this emotion wasn't really an emotion. To be honest, neither her nor Lust knew what she was.

"Mm'kay cutie, can you say: 'Lust is FIT'? Go on… it's fun."

"Er…"

Wise looked directly at the other being, surprised she'd finally said something – albeit not an actual word.

The new emotion looked almost nothing like Raven. She bared crimson hair, long and glossy with streaks of pure purple. Her skin colour was something knew; a pale, but still very beautiful orange, baring no blemishes what so ever. Her outfit consisted of a long flowing cape… _Hm, lilac. Looks okay, I guess…_ which was identical to Raven's own, save the fact that it was purple. She hadn't revealed herself underneath that cape, so the two emotions knew nothing about her clothes underneath. Or even if she had clothes. Lust prayed that she didn't.

"Oh my gawds! You talked, honey." Lust grinned from ear to ear and winked.

"Yes, I believe that is something I am capable of doing… Er, I am…"

Wise and Lust leaned in.

"Hm, that is odd. I don't think I have a name!" Suddenly the girl stood, and extended a hand. A bracelet was clasped firmly around her wrist, a bracelet identical to Starfire's.

Lust took hold of her hand and shook it. "Well Wise, I have a feeling this might have something to do with this 'flebgor' whatsit that the others are raving on about." She didn't let go of the girl's hand. "I like this something, let us name her Fifi."

The yellow clad Raven raised her brows ironically, then shook her head and sighed. "Name her Fifi then. We told Raven not to go through with this… and look; we have this new girl appearing in nevermore." Wise growled for effect. "What are we going to do?"

Lust cooed softly and pulled 'Fifi' close, the other girl blinked rapidly. "Make Raven come see us." She replied simply, then pressed her head into the crook of Fifi's neck, "Let her take her time though… I'm sure she'll understand that me and Fifi need to get to know each other."

Fifi gulped.

"No, you don't. Fifi, we're sorry we let you appear here in the first place. Seriously. Now, you and the real Raven need to talk. I don't know where this is going…"

* * *

… And nor do I! Hello folks and folkesses (?). Sorry this took a while… that and I could've written it better. Heh.

I don't know why I named her Fifi. I just did.


	3. How cute

Dude! I am feeling heavily inspired m'folkies! I WANT YOUR CHILDREN! All four of them…!

SpazztheSlob: GO FIFI! I love that name, it's so cute! It's okay if you took long to write this but the suspense is overwhelming. Please update soon!

**ThrottaKaze:** I (heart) you. You loyal reviewer:cackles evily: I'm gonna try and narrow down writing time to about 2 days, but it takes a while to get all my thoughts on paper (computer? Word? Bah lol).

Thorn on a Rose: Oh YEAH!

This is hilarious and the situations are wonderfully put together!

Please continue-

P.S. why did you call the newest resident of Nevermore Fifi? I thought it would be Love. shrug

**ThrottaKaze:** Kekeke I knew I'd get something about that name! XD Fifi is Lust's pet name for the poor thing. I can't say too much or it would give the story away. And thanks sooooo much for the compliments!

I seriously love you all :hugs everything: OMG you guys added this to your fave's! I lurrrrrve you all! XD

Now on with the story…!

* * *

POV: Star & Rae

_Oh my giddy god… What the hell are we going to do!_

_Stay calm, fool! RAGE WILL CONSUME YOU!_

_Rage, it wasn't funny the first time you said it and it's still not funny now._

…

_I sorry…_

Raven bit down hard on her lip, resisting the impulse to chew on it vigorously. For some reason nothing had blown up. That familiar explosion from the kitchen was not heard and Beast Boy's brief's were still intact. _Sadly._ The empath had pulled her bleeding arm away not too long ago and had healed the cuts made from flebgor. Why did they do the flebgor anyway? Did Star just randomly want someone to bleed into her?

Only a few inches away, a certain alien suddenly looked crestfallen.

Raven paled immediately, "Oh Star, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for those thoughts to escape my head." The apology, though seemingly weak, held more than just words to the princess.

"You need not apologise, friend." Starfire sighed in reply. "I am sorry about this flebgor gone wrong. I did not take our powers into consideration." The red head lowered her head and stared at her hands. _I do not know if my powers still work, but I must try!_ With that the alien perked up, focused on some form of random righteous fury…

A lime green glow emitted from her fists as a starbolt formed. It was an ordinary bolt in all aspects except for one… Why was the bolt purple?

"Raven…? This new starbolt is shining with colours of purple and snot, why is it doing this?" Questioned Star, her hands flickering with a burning light.

"Er…" _Yes, well, why is it doing that?_

_RAVEN! RAGE WILL CONSUME – ow! – I mean er, GO TO NEVERMORE!_

The empath smirked and silently thanked Wise for once again bopping a certain red emotion. Raven lowered her head and stared at the glowing aura that was Star's hands. She needed to get away, get to her mirror, teleport to nevermore and –

_OOooooh, Fifi's rather frisky, dontcha think? _Murmured Lust… God knows what the emotions were doing in there now… And who was Fifi? Gawd, now her trail of thought was interrupted again. Raven's lips tilted slightly in annoyance and pursed together, mimicking the expression Star had worn not too long ago.

The empath raised her hands and rubbed her temples gently. _Oh, gawd. This isn't good. I need to get to nevermore… Does Star know about nevermore? What exactly am I going to do in nevermore? Am I going to stop saying nevermore? Neveremo- NO!_ Raven growled, causing Starfire to shift a little in her place. _Is there anything that will help with… my… problems…?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Star – seemingly the source of all her troubles – bridged the gap between them and gathered her in a soft, tender hug. The Tamaranian's arms were wrapped around Raven's neck in an embrace so tender, so fragile that anything… yes anything, could've broken it.

But nothing did.

_I… am unsure about this… Raven can hear me now… but she still has not answered my question, yes…?_ Starfire sighed softly, lightly nudging her way into the crook of her secret love's neck. It didn't seem so secret now… _Do I care now? I do not think that I do anymore. It has been only two days since my liking-ness for Raven revealed itself more fully… what shall I do?_ On that last thought, the alien's arms tightened ever so slightly about her friend.

* * *

In the kitchen…

BOOM!

"Dude! What the hell happened to all our plates!"

"This is some kind of sin, ya'll. Can't eat food without a… food… carrying… thing…"

"Your skill in grammar astounds me."

* * *

Back to Star & Rae…

"Star… fire…?" Was all Raven could manage as she felt soft, warm but strong arms wrap around her. Was this what a proper hug was like? Her eyes softened, finally breaking that stoic mask. Leotard clad arms raised up like a puppet's and wrapped lovingly around the other girl's waist. Star was so soft… so warm… and she smelt nice… like strawberries in the summer morn. "Soft…"

Star's lips parted slightly as a pink tinge made its way to her cheeks. _I am… soft… to Raven…? _A gentle smile lifted the corners of her lips, _Raven is soft too…_

The pair were sat on the edge of the bed, holding each other tenderly. This… wouldn't fix their present situation… but neither complained. The two found comfort in each other's arms, and that was all they needed to make their 'love' work. _Was it love?_

_Is it love, Raven? Hehehe… I know there's lust at any rate…_

The lilac haired girl blotted out that thought immediately, allowing herself to feel the loving touch surrounding her. She had never been in this sort of situation before, she didn't know what to do… or what his feeling was in her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy and her face was tinged pink. The empath wanted to love, but didn't quite know how. _There's a first time for everthing…_

Starfire felt the movement of hands on her back, making gentle shapes… trailing lazy circles about her spine… She sighed, smiling happily and tilted her head to look up at Raven. Sure enough, the empath stared back at her in the eye, holding so much more behind those orbs than ever before. Star's face heated up again and she felt herself subconsciously press against Raven's body. She was leaned up so much against her, that height didn't matter. Their faces were close… so very close.

"Ray…ven…"

The telepath smiled tenderly and leaned forward slowly… she felt her own face heat up with a blush that seemed to be felt more and more lately.

The red-head tilted upward further, her eyes closed, waiting for that moment.

Their lips brushed together, tentatively at first… then it built up… Starfire pressed slightly harder and found her heart pound faster in her chest when Raven kissed back. Her lips pushed on with such gentleness, and so much care.

Hands trailed up backs, up necks, finding their ways to the back of the other's heads and once there, pressing fondly… increasing the pressure of their joined lips little by little.

The pair broke away, cursing themselves mentally for needs of oxygen. But it wasn't long before they were against each other again, this time their lips crushing against each other… over and over again. They stilled eventually, bodies locked together in a mutual embrace. Then a tongue shyly emerged from Raven's mouth and brushed lightly but fully over the alien's lips, coating them in a layer of saliva. Star's reaction was more than Raven could hope for. The Tamaranian pressed closer, her mouth opening in a gentle moan.

_I… I never thought I would be with Raven like this… its so nice…_

Feeling a little encouraged, Raven's tongue inched forward and met with another. The two tongues trailed over each other, caressing, melding, touching, over and over before daring to explore the other's mouth.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

The two jumped, broke the kiss and looked around the room as if someone was on fire. Their eyes were wide, their faces red and their hands still locked about each other. Hearts were beating at hummingbird rates and it took the pair a whole two minutes to calm down.

"Titans, assemble in the main room now! Cyborg, Beast Boy; for Pete's sake stop racing! Star, Rae; … Oh, you guys are okay, but get in here now!" Bellowed Robin through the speakers.

Starfire pouted in the way that a two year old does when she's deprived of something. _Arg… I am feeling… what are the words? Sexually frustrated? Or is it 'lustful'? What does Robin normally say when I must shave my bedding…?_

_Heh, Star… I can hear you loud and clear._ A bead of sweat fell down Raven's cheek as she thought about what Star had just 'said'. _Sexually frustrated? I'm flattered Starfire._ The empath winked (OMIGAWD) then stood up. Inside she felt very different. Since when did she wink? I mean gawd that gesture was could've been pulled off stupidly. She cringed at the image of her winking at Starfire with her head tilted ridiculously far to the side… Gah, she probably looked like she had whiplash. Raven shuddered momentarily and looked to the side at the alien.

The poor girl broke out of her haze when she met a certain telepath's sideways glance. She smiled and giggled, her hand rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Star had never seen Raven do so much as smile at her… and that was rare, but now she was doing the hugging, kissing and the winking at her. By gods that was… _sexy? Enjoyable? Amazing? Ho ho ho!_ Star sighed and stared dreamily at her crush, forgetting about Robin's loud shouting that had rung through the room only moments before.

"Raven…" Whispered the alien quietly, the word rolling off of her tongue easily. She savoured it, pressing her fingers to her lips briefly before continuing. "It is glorious being with you Raven… but we really need to go with friend Robin and the rest of the males." Star perked and stood beside her friend, "We have evil to thwart! Then we must snack on salty foods that make our teeth rot and insides boil! Pizza to devour!"

Raven shook her head and pulled up her hood, "whoopee." She smiled at her friends bemused expression and took her by the arm. "Just kidding. Let's go; I wouldn't want to miss a single second of Beast Boy's company."

With that, the two girls giggled (well one did at any rate) and exited the room. Just before stepping out and taking flight Raven thought; _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

POV: No one in particular

"Aiiieeeeeeeee! Run for your lives! It's gonna eat your- ARRRGH!"

Beast Boy was grabbed at lightning fast speed by the ankle and flung into the air by one of Control Freaks blessed creations (not). He transformed into a tiger but ended up landing face-first into a brick wall.

"Real smooth biotch, real smooth."

Cyborg made a mad dash towards the enemy, 'their' enemy. A giant plasma T.V stood in the centre of Jump City, armed with razor sharp wire tips, steel tipped DVD players, two writhing electric cables and free sky T.V for a month at bargain prices.

The metal hybrid bellowed a harsh cry as collided shoulder first into an electric cable. Ten thousand watts streaked through the robotic titan, his body convulsing and filling the air with a distinct smell of burning flesh. With a final moan, Cyborg fell to the ground with barely enough energy to sustain himself.

Robin grit his teeth and sprung into action. He launched himself towards a billboard and kicked off from there. With his bow-staff extended and his spiked hair flailing, he truly was a sight to behold. The boy wonder roared and ploughed clean through the colossal television, ignoring the stinging pain that deafened his ears as the pair of cables lashed at his body.

The machine reared back, then swung round to face its enemy. Somehow, Robin could see feeling in the screen. It seemed to be saying, "That. Hurt. Now. You die."

The screen tore open, and out came thousands of spiked Star Trek DVDs. They cascaded from the machine monster's 'head' at a speed no machine gun could rival, embedding themselves within the pavement and in some cases; shattering glass and scaring the crap out of pedestrians. It tilted towards Robin and prepared to bombard him when…

It was slapped across the face with a dusty fish.

Raven floated nearby, chanting her favourite incantation while wielding a green swordfish surrounded by a black aura. Starfire soared through the machine, hands ablaze with green energy. She streaked high into the air and launched several dozen starbolts. Each bolt struck and was followed by several stinging slaps by Raven. The empath released the fish from her magical grip, nodding to it to show it her thanks. The swordfish seemed to grin back and transformed into a huge green gorilla. The giant mammal took the plasma television in what he assumed to be a head lock and crushed his arms against it with powerful force.

Robin and Cyborg had regained their senses by now and where giving Control Freak's minion a piece of their mind. A robotic arm shifted into the form of a large cannon, while a green clad hand reached out for a freeze disk.

Starfire was shooting at the machine for England while Raven and Beast Boy held it down. Raven with a bus and BB with his own hairy arms.

"Titans, Sonic Boom!" Yelled Cy and Robin simultaneously. The three titans bolted away from their opponent while their allies let fly with a sonic boom. The plasma screen let out a shriek that was all too human and burst into flames before the teens' eyes in a supernova, electricity flying everywhere as long as some copies of the first series of Star Trek.

A very fat man was on the ground covered in muck, mumbling gibberish to himself.

Robin surged forward and gripped the villain by the collar of his shirt. "Look, you smell disgusting, I hate you, we hate you, no one likes you and you really, really need a life!" the boy wonder hissed through clenched teeth, "Off to jail with you." He let go of Control Freak, wiping his hands clean on his cloak and turned to face the titans.

"Dude, we owned!" Beast Boy did a jig in victory, "I swear, he was all like RAR, and Cyborg was like OW, and Robin was all ZZZZZT, then Star goes BOOM, and Raven an' me were all like SLAP!" He flashed the team - and Raven in particular - a toothy grin.

"Whatever." Replied Raven, but there was a hint of a smile in her eyes. Ah, she's always wanted to bitch-slap someone with a fish… Beast Boy would've been ideal, but with him was all good. The empath looked at Star and smiled softly. Her thumb twitched; she was about to do a thumbs up but that wouldn't have been very Raven-y would it? At least Starfire noticed and giggled in reply.

_I'll get you to do a form of victory soon enough, Raven._

_I heard that._ Raven's lips creased into a scowl and she growled mysteriously.

_Eep! I, er, um, BED SHEETS! Haha… I need to shave those…_

Raven smiled and shook her head, _you've used that one before._

Star laughed uneasily, _Um… the duster needs dusting?_

_Heh, indeed. Let's go then._

There. A first play fight… Raven felt a little out of the ordinary, but she'd been feeling like that a lot now; why stop here? _Gah, Star's taking my hand._ The empath kept these thoughts private,_ she's smiling too…_

_Mebbe this isn't so bad, huh?_

_Happy; that's sweet, but please go away._

_I didn't even do anything bad!_

_BUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP. Wassap people…? Zzzz…_

That_ was what you did bad Happy._

_B-b-but that's not MY emotion…_

_Schwaa… mmm… s'good Lust… when didja grow that beard…?_

_Oh my giddy god why._

_Oh, hey Rage! Why what?_

_I still hate you all._

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions

"But Rage! That's not even an answer…" Complained Happy. She whirred up her 'engine' and flew over to her fellow emotion, draping an arm over her shoulders when she reached her. Rage showed her discomfort by giving Happy the honour of having all four glowing red eyes narrowed at her. But the pink Raven didn't get it.

A yellow being flew at a fast speed over in the distance. It was being followed by a similar red being, who was clutching a red-haired, purple clad being.

_I'm thinking of beings a lot today…_ Thought Rage.

The yellow caped triangle revealed itself to be Wise. She homed in and landed gracefully, her ancient book clutched in one hand and her spectacles in the other. She took one look at Happy draped over Rage and gulped soundly.

"Is Lust getting to you guys too?" She asked, placing her spectacles on her nose.

"Yep!" _SMACK _"Owwie! Erm, no…"

Rage growled and sat cross-legged on the cold earth. Four red eyes stared angrily up at Wise and the other pair… especially the red-head. "What in Napoleon's underwear and matching bra set have you been doing?" She growled, gripping her cloak tightly, "And who's the random Starfire look-a-like?"

Lust purred and rested her head on Fifi's shoulder. "This 'random Starfire look-a-like' is Fifi…" She nuzzled her head into the crook of Fifi's neck, her breathing becoming more rapid. Fifi shuffled about and took a step backward, leaving Lust's head hanging in the air. The emotion was standing there for a good couple of seconds before twigging to the lack of warmth, that Fifi was elsewhere. She frowned, then laughed, turning to meet her fellow emotions in the eye. They were staring at her like she was on fire. Which was a possibility – metaphorically.

Wise nod-nodded and sighed, setting her book down. Happy scooped it up instantly, making it her 'airplane buddy'. The yellow clad emotion twitched, took a deep breath and spoke, "Yes. This is 'Fifi'. I doubt that's hear real name, however. I have an odd feeling that she's supposed to represent happiness, bliss and more importantly; love."

Brave grinned from ear to ear, "I was right! Boo ya!"

A vein pulsed on Wise's forehead, "Yes. Yes you were. Now, let me finish woman."

"Emotion, you mean." Chirped the green entity in reply.

"Yes! Fine! Whatever! We know! Gah…" Wise rubbed her temples in a feeble attempt to calm herself.

Fifi curled a strand of hair around her finger and raised a hand. The emotions nodded, unable to stop themselves from smiling. "Um… If I am the representative for this 'love', perhaps I should act more? Help our master, yes?"

"Y'know… that's what we've been tryin' to do sugar… I'm sure it would help 'master' if you gave me a peck on the cheek…" Lust grinned when Fifi was about to comply when Brave intervened.

"Gah! Star-no, Fifi! Stop!" She jabbed a finger accusingly at Lust, "don't listen to that minx! Now…" Brave turned to her fellow emotions, "Everyone saw what happened there. We got a lovely cuddle 'n' kiss from it." The gathering all went 'awwwwwwwwwwwwwww' in reply. Brave continued, "Maybe we can get more, no? I, being ridiculously Brave, demand that we 'oughta let Raven do what she wants." Everyone gasped, "Yes. She needs her freedom on this one! All we did during that little moment was yell at her, and I even heard _someone_ (somehow) try to make us reach for a nipple." Lust smiled innocently. "ANYWAY. Moving swiftly on, I think we really should let her hold her own."

"What? Are you nuts! Raven's CRAP at this kind of thing!"

Everyone wheeled to see Rage, on her feet, snarling. "Seriously, she smells at this stuff. Sappy thing equals not Raven thing. You get me?" The emotion sighed, "I know she got some without us… but what about later? What if she blows up the cupboard? Or Batman's jimjams? Or Wise's big, fat mouth-"

She was cut off when a monitor type thing appeared from the ground, once more showing what Raven was seeing.

It was monstrous.

"Devastating…" murmured Rage.

"Wow…" whispered Happy.

"I can't even muster a burp to this…" whimpered an orange Raven.

"It won't last…?" Sniffed Timid, "-Or will it…?" then bursted into tears.

"Interesting." Said Wise.

All was silent… then…

"Oh yes! Get in there!" Yelled Lust.

All the emotions stared at her.

* * *

OH… MAH… GURRRD! Sorry! That took so long to do…! Gah I'll do a wee bit better next time. Maybe. Hopefully. Sort of. Kind of. No? Hehe.

Wow. A staggering NINE pages! Lol that's not much to some but 'tis for meeeeeee. Oh, righto, I need names of some of Raven's emotions. What's the orange one's name? I keep callin' her 'the orange one' or 'the one who burps' or 'smelly' and the list goes on… So yerp, I just need some names 'kay? S'good XD

R&R plez!


	4. Rusty Bits

OMIGAWDS! I'm so sorry everyone! EVERYTHING! OMG I've been in Spanish-talking-a-gogo land (i.e Spain) for the last 2 weeks and I haven't been writing at all in that time:eats own head:

OMG BELOVED REVIEWERS!

SpazztheSlob: AH! What was monstrous? Oh, I don't ship this couple but this is a great story! Update soon please.

**ThrottaKaze:** Nyahaha! You are soooooo nice! Seriously. You AWEsum reviewer! Read on to find out what was monstrous! (or not monstrous… mweh)

GirlsAreMeanies: I love this story. I can't wait to read more. Please update soon

**ThrottaKaze:** Thank you:hugs you: Gah… I'm a slow updater… the time's soared up to two weeks (more) but I WILL narrow it down. Grr XD

SugarDevil: I'm really loving this story! I like the little conversations between Raven's emotions, although I like Raven and Starfire interaction the most. I think that starfire should eventually see Nevermore, even though she would probably be jumped by lust, lol. keep up the great writing, and did you know that with the teen Titans popsicles, they don't have a raven flavor? they completely left her out, the basterds...o.O, um, nevermind.  
lots of love  
Kris

**ThrottaKaze:** They left Raven out! LOL you're right thar; they are a buncha friggin basterds X3 Eventually Starfire will see nevermore, but not in this chapter and she prolly will get jumped… 8D

:hug: Thank you soooo much for your compliments! You're so bloody nice!

Firevega21: I honestly think I love you.

First of all, this story is superbly written! You have Raven and Starfire completely in character. I love all the parts where The Emotions speak to each other. This story is so hilarious, and so extrodinarily cute. The plot is great, too, and I can't wait to see where it's going! This is probably one of my favorite Teen Titans -in general - fics that I've ever read. I enjoy the over all feel and you are doing an excellent job. I just can't say anything else other than I love it!

btw, I can, for some reason, totally see Lust naming the emotion Fifi. I was giggling insanely. Also, I don't know if it's just me being overly obsessive and being able to find gayness in everything but do I sense some potential subtext between Robin and Beast Boy:raises eyebrow: It just seemed like in some scenes they were being, I don't know... They at least had the potential to have some slashy subtext. If that isn't what's going on, then I'll try to stop myself from being crazy and seeing it. But if it is...well, then let's just say I'll love you even more. If that is at all people.

And I believe I've bothered you for far too long. So I'm going to go over there, add this story to my faves, and patiently await an update!

**ThrottaKaze:** OMG… I love you too XD Thank you thank you thank you! You're not bothering me at all and you've really made my day. No, my month XD Thank you for soooo many compliments and all those other lovely things you've said.

I'm still really really sorry for not making a proper start on this before going on holiday.

I'll try my hardest to type as fast as friggin possible without sounding like a complete twit and making the story turn into a bunch of crappity crap. I seriously can't believe I've kept you all waiting. Thank you sooooo much (I mean this) so very much for comments and encouragements! It really does help me keep going, y'know? XD :gives you all muffins: OMG 404 hits! YAY! Thank you people who read but don't review. I'd like it much more if you did review… but it's still great to know you've looked at this!

As for Robin/BeastBoy slash… hmm! I didn't actually think of that! XP Maybe just a hint of it, ne? Oh ho ho ho! GAWD you've inspired me. KEEP ON THE LOOKOUT FOR IT M'DEARS!

BLADDY BLAH BLAH SHOUJO AI MEBBE SHOUNEN AI STUFF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND LAUGHED AT ETC. BTW I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS I OWN THE CRAPPY STORY XD

Now onward!

* * *

POV: Star & Rae

The whole place smelt of dried up pasta and mangled bits of yesterday's fries. Not the most romantic of places, but certainly a good place to grab a bite of healthy 'salty foods that make our teeth rot and insides boil'. Yes. Healthy food. Jump City pizzeria was situated to the west side of the mall, and the ideal location for the Titans to devour random pizza. And here, was seemingly the source of Raven's emotion's panic (what a mouthful); a certain redhead and an empath sat close together in the corner of the room. The redhead was eating pizza at record pace, washing it down with globs of mustard and 'Tamaranian spice' which Beast Boy suspected to be bird poo. The boys had left the two alone to go off to the arcade and then later head to the tower.

_Raven, what the crap is going on! OH MY GIDDY GOD._

_Well this certainly is different. Raven? Pizza? Oh look; a flying pig._

Raven 'meeped' over another mouthful of pepperoni. What happened to a nice cuppa herbal tea? Last week's Raven would be growling and soaring back to the tower at mach 5… but now she was eating for Jump City. She'd only managed to get a smear of sauce on her chin, which left Star twitching – she wanted so badly to lick that sauce off… maybe go down a bit… and…

The Tamaranian princess shook her head rapidly, _Oh gods! Why must I fantasize so often of this girl?_ Then she saw Raven tilt her head and stare owlishly back at her. Star couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. _That's why, yes? But the thoughts I am having are… dare I utter this… impure? My grebnaks keep heating up and feeling slightly moist-_

Raven's face turned several shades of scarlet.

_Raven is doing the passing out now? Why is she- OH GAWD!_ Star rubbed the back of her head stupidly, then clasped both her hands together and lowered her head. "I am sorry Raven! Forgive me for my lewd thoughts! Iwasjustthinkingaboutthis'thing'inmyheadandIamsorrythatImusttalksoquicklybutIdonotpossessaproperreasonreallyformybabblinbandIunderstandthatitisquitestrangetothinkaboutsomeonelikethisand-" she paused for a breath, "-and… Ah… I'm thinking of this crush again." The alien grinned, thankful for at least one excuse that does work.

The empath was smiling softly throughout Starfire's verbal spasm, but her face slowly hardened and turned into a puzzled frown. From there it hardened further and she was left showing hurt. _When did I become this fragile?_ Raven ground her teeth together, her fingers tightening on a slice of pizza and sending small splodges of ketchup everywhere. Somehow, Raven turned her frown into a smile, albeit a very difficult one.

"That's great Star. You'll have to tell me who this crush is someday." She mumbled through clenched teeth.

Starfire looked puzzled, "You do not know already who this crush of mine is?" The alien fought to control the giggles bouncing around in her throat. "It is quite obvious _my friend_."

Hopefully Raven got the hint in that sentence.

…

She didn't.

_Dumbass._

_Shut up, Rage._

"Who is it…?" Rae questioned quietly. Robin? Oh heavens no, please not him. Not the guy who regularly swats beetles with the morning paper. Giddy god he is obsessed with that thing. Cyborg? Hm. Very shiny guy, lacking a bit in the you-know-where though. Beast Boy? Not Star's type… The empath had been sat there for a good minute or two, making Star laugh with her oblivious-ness.

By this time, a short spotty teenager with terminal acne had meandered over with their bill. Starfire smiled, alarmed him by stuffing the money in his mouth, then walked out of the restaurant. She waited there for Raven, who took her time slowly removing the notes from the teen's mouth and even using her powers to calm him down. Back in Tamaran, that wasn't really all that much of a big deal to stuff one's currency in their bill carrier's mouth. It reflected the race's disliking for bills.

Raven padded out through the doors, letting her hood up to hide that brooding expression on her face. There was Star, waiting patiently for her… with that sweet smile and sparkling green eyes. She really was beautiful. "Star…" Raven began, "this… is off topic, but you really are very beautiful." The telepath smiled and began to walk towards the exit of the mall, every now and then glancing back at a very red Starfire.

Star blushed profusely and followed Raven in a daze. _I… well… she… I'm not…_ "Raven… thank you…" She whispered. The alien sped up and was soon walking side by side with her friend. Both were perfectly aware of the silence surrounding them. But it was a comfortable silence… and their arms were brushing nicely against each other anyway. Starfire shifted about, looking around at all the scenery before them, whereas Raven kept her gaze forward, but there was a spring in her step that no one could've missed. And slowly, even with their eyes elsewhere, a hand shyly brushed against someone's fingertips. In kind, the fingers reached out and gently wrapped around the other's hand. Both sets of fingers were intertwined… and it was then that the pair looked at each other and smiled.

Raven sighed blissfully and looked up at the soft clouds rolling across the sky. It was then that Starfire closed her eyes and whispered, "You…"

* * *

POV: The guys

"Ya'll be eatin' my metal greasy ass now grass-boy!"

"What? Since when would I eat your butt? Wait… since when would I eat a butt anyway?"

"Since now, biotch! My rusty ass is in your face."

"Oh, so you admit to having a rusty butt now?"

"No I don't! Anyway; don't dis me even if I do have a rusty ass."

When Beast boy slapped his own butt and went 'CLANG' was when Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon.

Robin was sat down on one of the arcade motorbikes reading the paper – er – a game magazine. His mask shifted with each 'ooo' and 'ahhhh' that he made at each new title and a nearby teen thought he would have to strangle him to stop him. Flicking through the pages, the Boy Wonder noticed a particular game; volley ball something. With naked women with not-so-tiny chests. _Why don't they show any guys?_ Robin blinked and raised a brow at his own thought. _O… kay… that was weird._

Anyway, the naked ladies with the big mugumbos would swat a ball around all day while men ogled them like mad people. Interesting.

Beast Boy bobbed over in the form of a beagle and laid a sloppy wet tongue over Robin's cheek. It was caked with saliva and other disturbing substances but Robin didn't even flinch. BB woofed and raised a leg. THEN Robin slapped him with the rolled up magazine while Cyborg inspected his inner thighs. _Dayum… bit of orange there… feels kinda gritty too…_

The beagle shifted back into the form of a green haired, green skinned teen who laughed maniacally. "Dude! You were like 'I'm not gonna react' and I was all 'need to mark my territory and stuff' and then you went SMACK." Beast Boy grinned like a wolf and plonked himself in the bike next to Robin's. He was staring at Robin's mask all of a sudden, "I'm gonna see your eyes one 'effin day," his forest green eyes narrowed, but only slightly. "You always hide behind that. Gets kinda hard to tell your mood." BB paused, "Hey… yeah!" In an alarming change of mood, the changeling jumped up and revved the motorbike.

Robin stared, wearing his prized 'Riiiiight' expression behind that mask. "Hey… yeah! What? If you're going to beetle on me, then expect a smack in the arse in the morn." He added under his breath, "When I get my paper…"

"A little keen are we Robin?" BB teased, revving the 'engine' on the bike again. "Anyway, I was 'Hey… yeah!'-ing 'cause I have a plan." A fang poked down from Beast Boy's bottom lip as he grinned, "Let's have a race, I win, and I get to see your eyes behind that mask. You win, and you smack me in the butt as many times as you want." The green teen stuck his tongue out between fanged teeth and took two coins out of his pocket.

In his head, Robin was going 'Buh? What? Slade? Jibber?' then his mouth opened, "Fine, you're on. It's your funeral."

Beast Boy leaned forward and grinned a toothy grin, "You're only gonna go full throttle because you WANT to spank me mr. boss man."

The Boy Wonder reddened, "No way. Er… uh… fine! I'll just let you win to prove that I don't wanna do that."

"And you're also stupid and crap at hiding things. Go on…" Beast Boy had already put the coins in the slots and was waiting for Robin to press start. The caped leader gulped loudly and mashed the button with his thumb and felt the vibration of his motorbike kicking in. _This _should_ be easy. The R-cycle has seen me through loads of fights…_ Robin grimaced, _Now I'm fighting to determine my sexuality. Great…_ The screen lit up and the pair were presented with a set of lights.

Red…

Amber…

And then… GO for green.

Beast Boy had launched in, his bike kicking into 60 mph within several seconds. Robin's roared on behind him. The two approached the first turn… tires screeched loudly, chucks of rubber burning valiantly to the rear. Robin soared clear, taking over BB in the inner part.

Beast Boy laughed and grinned smugly at the Boy Wonder, "You _so_ want me."

"Pfeh. You wish."

During that split second, Robin had been taken over and was being grinded into the wall. Beast Boy's sound effects (some ruder than others) weren't helping either. He was either grunting and groaning or screeching and jostling the bike around. The annoying part was that Robin actually found it quite sweet… and sometimes sexy even. '_You _so_ want me', god I hate him because its true, dammit!_

The pair hand to lean sharply on their bikes to get around some corners, and on the odd occasion BB leaned in too far and had his head in a convenient location next to Robin's tights… but he seemed too caught up to care. The two bikes skidded past the last corner and were onto the final straight. As the two were duelling it over, Robin said, "Hey, tell you what; if we draw, you get to see what ever it is you want to see and I get to hit you and crap, deal?"

Beast Boy chuckled faintly, "Right, okay. Listen, Robin… don't try and make it less interesting by being boring. Slade's not here, it's just us and a friendly bet." He pulled on the throttle like a madman, "Deal."

_Make what less interesting? What's he blithering on about?_

The bikes roared past the finish line and the word 'draw' flashed across the screen. BB grinned smugly anyway, causing a confused Robin to stare back at him. The green changeling propped himself up, hoisted his legs off of the bike and stretched. After hearing his back click, he drew up, satisfied, and looked at Robin coolly. "C'mon then. Off with the mask."

Robin glared at him, "Later."

_Why is Beast Boy acting like this?_ The Boy Wonder thought, _he doesn't seem so Beast Boy-ish to me anymore… Am I just being weird? Going crazy? Paranoid? …All of the above? Oh, I don't know…_ Robin sighed and sprung off the bike in one fluid leap, landing with a soft 'thump' as his steel-toe boots touched the ground. Now he was in a brooding mood. Dang. _Where's Cyborg anyway?_

As if on cue, Cyborg rattled onto the scene, wearing big black briefs he'd just bought from a nearby shop. He'd prodded them around so that you couldn't see any rusty bits (HA! OMG OMG RUSTY BITS lol sorry) and felt somewhat better that no-one could see any orange coloured parts. "S'up ya'll. Got me a pair of fancy briefs from those nice fellas at the Y.M.C.A."

Beast Boy and Robin just stared at him.

"Anyway, what were ya'll doing back here? I've heard people sayin' that the two of you are gay or somethin' – which I'm cool with! Jus' wanna know is all." Cy was doing hip thrusts by now, finding it weird that he couldn't actually feel the briefs on him. "A guy by the pizza place – who looked like he was eatin' change – looked quite disturbed lookin' towards the arcade."

"No, we're not gay." Robin said, directing a confused gaze towards Beast Boy who responded with a wink. Cyborg didn't see that, and definitely didn't see Robin nearly blush at it. "Friendly competition, that's all. People just have dirty minds." The Boy Wonder crossed his arms and pointed to the exit with his thumb, "Shall we go?"

* * *

POV: Star & Rae

_We've been walking for maybe a few hours now,_ Raven thought as the pair went past the park, _I don't know where we are going… Perhaps the tower? Ah, no. We've walked past that entirely…_ The violet-eyed mage cast a sideways glance at Starfire, who was happily walking onward, holding Raven's hand tenderly. Her tanned fingers fit almost perfectly into Raven's, she noticed, and seemed to emit a sense of security and gentleness.

The empath turned her gaze forward to the soft trees framing the path the two were walking on. Truly the park was a beautiful scene – especially now in the evening - but it skipped Raven's mind entirely. While the soft shades of sunset that layered the grass seemed… 'attractive', there was something much more beautiful beside her… and no, it wasn't a squirrel. The something smiled to herself and hummed a tune… just a sweet little melody, but it spoke through the telepath's ears like a symphony.

Star sighed softly, her body unconsciously shifting closer to Raven's as they walked.

The blue clad girl felt her face heat up in a blush that could've roasted marshmallows. _So much for 'Ice Queen'… _Her gaze drifted over to Starfire once more but all she saw was crimson. Then she realized she had hair in her face. Raven blinked several times and inhaled the scent of strawberries once more. _Really… I mean… really soft…_

The alien rested her head on Raven's shoulder gently, her body flooded with warmth at the contact and she smiled with content. Her fingers clung tenderly but firmly to the empath's hand… as if to never let go. No, Star would never let go of Raven… ever. The princess shuddered at the thought of Raven going away… even for only one day… she'd lose her comfort, her companion, her friend… and… her… love? Star closed her eyes. What exactly were they now? On Tamaran, they would be known as… koh'ren makler'en. Translating roughly on earth as:

_Friends realising of the finding of each other's love? No… eep…! Oh, should I ask Raven about this… or maybe I should do the 'keeping my mouth shut'? That does sound rather painful. Or maybe even-_

"-Friends finding each other… now they need to realise that they are in love?" Raven smiled softly. "I've read that quote before, Starfire. But I didn't realise Tamaranian's were in link with earth poetry."

_How did… you…? Nyeeeeh…_

The redhead stayed perfectly still for a moment, her mouth hanging open slightly in confusion. She was still frozen even when Raven leaned in and closed her mouth gently with her fingers… After trying several other things to wake her up (like the poking of the stomach and other areas) Raven realised she would have to try something else. Gathering her courage, the empath held Star's chin in her hand and lightly kissed the alien's lips. It lasted about a second, but it broke Starfire out of her daze and left her cheeks tinged pink.

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Raven questioned, her face mere inches away from the princess.

"…I am… glorious… my friend…" Star answered quietly. She was indeed feeling glorious and with each passing second she leaned herself more onto Raven, who was more than happy to support her.

_Friends finding each other… Hm. I'm glad I found Star… or maybe she found me? I don't know._ The mage's eyes softened as she brought her arms around Starfire, _oh, heck with it. I could care less now… _Raven placed her arm around Star's back then paused. _Well, now what? I can feel her almost on top of me, even though we're standing. Oh gawd, I really want to carry her… I don't know why. Perhaps for comfort… warmth? It's cold._ The empath put on a weird face. _No, it's July. Okay then… maybe I just want to carry her because I… _Starfire giggled, listening to her crush's mental conversation with herself. She made no sign that she was listening, however.

_RAVEN!_

_Happy, calm down! No, not my book! Oh CRAAAAA--!_

_I believe you mean 'crap'?_

_Rage… you're not helping… Bloody hell Happy! NOT OVER THE CLIFF!_

_-sniff- I have a double! Oh Wise, you'll be in a red robe yet!_

_HEY! Wise is my slave Rage honey; her being dressed in your clothing won't be very good for image now will it?_

_Everyone is your slave, Lust. I'm sure Wise likes red anyway._

_Who says I'll be in her clothing? OH GODS! Azar… help… No! My scrolls!_

_Um… okaaay… Moving on, Raven; just do what you want to do. Be Brave!_

Raven could almost _feel_ Brave giggling insanely at her own joke. Which wasn't a good sign.

_Oh, I kill myself… Anyway, just do it. Pick. Her. Up. It's not as if she'll mind. Heck, I daresay she can hear us right now._

Raven blinked and looked at Starfire cautiously. In response, the alien giggled and nuzzled herself further into Raven's embrace. A clear sign in anyone's language that meant 'yes'. "Raven… go on. I wish to 'snuggle' with you… if that is okay." The Tamaranian girl wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and smiled tenderly.

After several seconds (seemingly an eternity to poor Raven) the telepath bent down slowly, her hand running softly along Star's back and really gently picked the girl up. Her arm lay snug in between Starfire's calf and thigh while the other one supported her upper body. The princess sighed and nuzzled her way into he crook of Raven's neck, planting a feather-light kiss there before laying her head on her carrier's chest. The dark mage's body temperature rose along with her heartbeat, which was pounding away at hummingbird rate. The poor muscle was beating at the strength of a drum… yet the rhythm soothed Star's mind and she made a soft little moan of bliss. Raven felt herself melt and almost forgot about her reputation of being completely deadpan.

Gazing out at the warm sunset sky as she held Starfire in her arms._ Wow… what a feeling._

She wasn't sarcastic this time.

Raven looked down at Starfire and smiled, "Where to now?"

Star yawned. God she was so cute doing that.

_Ooooh, naughty thoughts, Raven! Naughty thoughts!_

_Hehehe! Aw, leave her alone Lust._

"Mmmm… anywhere… love… As long as your there…" yawn, "it doesn't matter…"

"Okay, Star. We'll just wander around a bit… then go home… okay?"

The alien nodded very slightly before pressing herself even closer into Raven.

Raven smiled blissfully, all coldness forgotten, and took to the skies with Star sleeping in her arms. Then suddenly she paused in midair.

_Did Star just call me 'love'?_

Blushing, the empath couldn't help but chuckle softly and hold Starfire closer as she resumed flight.

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions

"Now, my dear ladies and emotions… oh and Happy… We are here to discuss the object of our affection." Brave stopped her pacing and drew up to the gathering of Ravens. The crowd drooled as an image of Starfire zoomed into focus on the monitor. "As you all know, this is Starfire."

"Bzzztack! Ladies, give it up!" Yelled Lust.

The crowd had a temporary spasm of cheering but it soon died down when Rage made a lovely threat about cutting out everyone's eyeballs and making daisy chains from them. Happy pointed out that they wouldn't be daisy chains anymore and got a lovely boot up the behind as a reward.

Brave ground her teeth, "Yes Lust. Starfire." The crowd nearly spasmed, but Rage gave them her evil eye. "Thank you Rage. Anyway!" Brave hopped over to the monitor and began to poke Star's image. "Apparently, Raven has already got this all sorted out… I mean gawd, she _carried_ the girl. Plus the kissing gave it all away too." The green clad emotion gestured to Wise, who fast forwarded the screen. "Okay… and… stop right there! Okay girls, this is Raven." Brave poked the cloaked girl on the screen, "And there is Starfire." She prodded the redhead in Raven's arms.

"And I'm Happy!" Declared the emotion.

Rage bit on Happy's cloak.

"Right, yes, well, okay." Brave glared at the pink emotion and was about to continue her speech when Lust sauntered over with Fifi in tow.

"Bravey-baby… SHUT UP. Don't be boring honey… you're becoming Wise." Whispered Lust in her green equivalent's ear. "Now then…" In one rapid movement, Lust whirled to the crowd, ripping off her cloak and wrapping it with alarming speed about Fifi's waist. She rested her head on the girls shoulder.

"Um…" Fifi shifted as she felt a hand squeezing somewhere it shouldn't.

"Relax Fifi." Lust actually smiled reassuringly and tilted her gaze to the gathering. "Now, emotions… I've been spending time with our dear Fifi," She winked, "why, we were having mind blowing sex just a few minutes ago and-"

Wise's eye twitched momentarily while the whole crowd froze. Fifi didn't get it so she just stood there, blinking rapidly.

"Gotcha. Nyahaha! You'll believe anything I say, won't you?" Lust cooed, releasing Fifi and waltzing over to the monitor. "Anyway, Fifi looks a lot like Starfire." The crowd nodded. "She talks a lot like Starfire." Again, the crowd nod-nodded. "I think, in some twisted delusional way-"

Rage mumbled, "I coulda told you that…"

"-that she _is_ Starfire. Well, after the whole flebgor incident thing she just blipped up." She rested her arm on the monitor and pointed out Raven and Star holding each other. "And definitely when these two fell in love with each other."

Brave leapt up, "Damn straight."

"Um… I don't think it's official though…" Timid whispered, and then burst into tears. All the emotions had given up trying to find out why she cried all the time and just let her bawl instead.

"It is not official!" Piped Fifi in a disturbingly cheerful voice.

Everyone stared at her.

"This 'Fire of Star' does indeed love yourselves and she will admit it eventually. But I think the bet of best would be to make Raven do the talking!"

"You're so much like Star it's not even funny." Snapped Rage, folding her arms.

Wise blinked and stared at her through her spectacles, "How do you know this… er… Fifi?"

"I am the link!" Fifi replied, as if everyone would understand.

"Who?"

"The link. I am the… how you say… bondage between the two..?" At that comment, the whole gathering glared at Lust who just smiled innocently.

Wise sighed and shook her head. "Bond, Fifi. Never say bondage again, okay?"

"Okies!"

Everyone went "Awwwwwww."

Suddenly, a pink dart tackled Fifi at the speed of a rabid monkey (fast) and squealed. "Omigawds! I get it! You're a bond between Raven and Starfire! You're the flebgor thingy!" At this point, Fifi couldn't exactly breathe, but she somehow squeaked out a 'yes' before collapsing on the earth.

Wise rubbed her temples as she spoke, "Okay. Now that we know that Fifi is some kind of link, we have to think about this more openly." She paused for it to sink in, "I think that Fifi will be the key to bringing our Raven happiness as well as companionship and love." She began to pace, letting her yellow cape twirl behind her, "She seems to know vaguely what is going on in Star's head. According to her, Starfire won't just come out and say it. So we must think about this logically." She stopped pacing and pressed her glasses further up her nose. "Raven loves Star. Star loves Raven. Star won't tell so _Raven_ has to say something."

An orange clad Raven 'dun dun dunnn…!' – ed at the back of the gathering.

"So it's settled. When Raven's done flying around with her beloved, we bug her like crazy 'til she comes to nevermore. Kapeesh?"

* * *

Nyaaaah! DX I'm sorry! That chapter was poorly written! –bawls- Oh goddy god god I don't know… Please tell me what you think everyone! And thank you so very much for faving this story and (in some LOVELY cases) adding me to your fave author list thingy! Thank you so much! OH and if the end part with Raven's emotions doesn't make much sense, it's because it was originally part of chapter 5. I decided to move it here because it just felt out of place with chapter 5's events, yess?

I will try to get the next chapter down ASAP, but I haven't exactly made a start on it yet (wonder why XD)… I'll get it done soon! Before one week, m'kay?


	5. I love this girl

Bah, hopefully this chapter won't have any useless repetition: 'Think about this more openly, think about this more logically' :slaps self: RAR. Urgh! Chapter 4 had so many glaring mistakes I can't even bring myself out to look at them :bawls:

All that aside, I'm trying to work on making my chapters actually _make sense_! Yes, reader-sans! Sense is good, aye?

Beloved Reviewers!

SpazztheSlob: Thank you! X3 I wrote this chapter a lot faster than expected… so I guess my update time's a bit better! OMG You've reviewed on basically every chapter:clings:

PsychoRyko: LOL Hehe glad ye enjoyed it:hugs you: Thankie for all the loves and hugs and the compliment m'dearie!

Malre: Thank yoo reader-san! (Ahahaha… yes I'm weird XD) Rudeness! Thanks for answering my question m'dear.

Smart dude: LOL yeah… the chapter's called Rusty Bits because of Cyborg's fascination with his own hind quarters. That and I didn't know what to call the chapter :dies:

Ohhh beloved reviewers! (Sorry other anonymous people! Gah, I'd only just turned anonymous reviews on… I sorry) You guys really, really make my day!

* * *

POV: Raven

_Flying through the midnight sky… letting the wind ruffle my cloak… and praying to Azar that I don't drop Star._ Raven cradled Starfire in her arms as she soared through the air. She flew at a leisurely pace, taking her time to reach the tower… and to fully admire the sleeping alien before her. Giddy god, boy was Star soft… her arms clung to the empath's neck in a firm but gentle hold as she continued to babble in her sleep. Raven smiled tenderly and allowed her pace to droop a little. Yeah… she would be at the tower in around ten minutes…

_Of course, that'll only seem like ten seconds Raven dear._

_Gah! Wise! When did-_

_It's Lust, smelly bum. _The emotion giggled insanely, _I'm here to deliver a simple message: ccccoooooommmmmeeee tooooo nevverrrmorreeeee…_

A vein pulsed on Raven's forehead as she hissed back, _you've always been _here_ Lust. You can't exactly pack your bags and go… I think…_

_No, I can't. Especially when you're feeling so much of me right now, smelly bum. Starfire really lurrrves you, ya know? Please darlin', come on over here so we can talk this thang' out._

_Urgh… there's nothing to talk about, okay? I love this girl and…_

…

_I love this girl._

…

_M'kay, how many more times, smelly bum?_

_I really love this girl…_

…

_Oh gods…_

_Hey, hey, hey! I'm not here to sort out you're delusional (yet extraordinarily sexy) problem. Or not problem, hon. Hmm… depending on how you look at it._

_Oh fer feck's sakes… GET OVER HERE RAVEN! OR RAGE WILL _REALLY_ CONSUME YOU!_

_What?_

_Starting with Happy here._

_Nyaa! Owwie!_

_O…kaaay… fine. I swear that I'll get over there as soon as I can, okay? Now leave me be._

With a final sigh, Raven closed off her mind to her emotions and continued her flight. Glancing down, she saw Star shiver. She blinked, raising her eyebrows ironically. _It's July… isn't it?_ Purple hues glanced upward, only to have a raindrop land smack-bang in the middle of them. Starfire continued to shiver and even whimpered a little when Raven's body began to spasm in a raindrop induced fury.

_GRARG. Sonnova… huh?_

The lilac-haired teen calmed when a certain alien snuggled deeper into the darkness that was Raven's cloak. Her feminine body was trembling ever so slightly… yet why did each tiny movement of discomfort affect Raven so? _Heh… it's because I love this girl._ Wow. She answered her own question. With a soft smile, she raised her arms and levitated Starfire with her powers. The empath removed her cloak, ignoring the bite of the growing rain, and placed it upon the Tamaranian girl.

Star stopped shivering but she still looked somewhat troubled. Raven bit her lip and hesitantly put her arms once again around the alien. Instantly, the princess's form relaxed completely and she let out a soft mumble of content. Even with the rain beating down on her like a persistent woodpecker, Raven felt warm.

* * *

"Pfft. I'll bet she does."

"Lust!"

"What? She's warm _down there_ too, and don't you know it!"

"Urgh… don't remind me."

* * *

Now clad only in her skin-tight leotard, Raven resumed her 'journey' to the tower. The rain had beyond soaked her body and Star's own, and continued to do so despite Raven's attempts to shield the Tamaranian.

"You know…" She began out loud, "I've known you for… perhaps one year now. I've always known that there was something _deep_ in the way I've felt towards you. Er… I know that doesn't make much sense… but I think you know what I mean." Raven drifted onward, her hold on Starfire tightening, "I used to think it was some simple thing. Something that a hybrid like me shouldn't feel." A sigh broke free from her lips. "Something that I should ignore and remain completely emotionless about… Like everything else in life.

"I did – and I still do – notice the small pleasures in the world. Like what you were saying before, around the time we got 'switched': 'you can choose the laughter of children, or kittens or…' … yeah. Things like that." Raven felt a massive impulse to cringe, then shooed the need away immediately, "Anyway, these feelings grew over time, especially after I was in your body for a while.

"I learned to really love your little quirks and all those things you do. Like randomly exclaiming something about glhorbags… or even making one of your puddings. And even when you jabbered on about Robin and how 'man-like' he was." The tower was in plain view now. "Even now, when you talk to me about this mysterious new crush. I don't know if I'm just being stupid… or ridiculously hopeful… but… I really hope that you're talking about me."

The mage landed gently on the roof, her soft shoes lightly grazing the tower's wet surface. With Star lying in her arms, she opened the doors with her powers and padded onward into the welcoming darkness within. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Raven proceeded down the stairs towards Starfire's room.

"Let's just keep that little talk between you and me, yeah?"

Within moments, she was standing in front of the alien's door and punching in the room code with hesitant fingers. The door slid open soundlessly, allowing Raven to step inside.

_I'll just let you keep the cloak for tonight._

She placed Starfire in her favourite position in her bed, with the cloak still draped on her and all. She looked so innocent… lying there with her head dangling over the edge. It made Raven chuckle quietly to herself. She knelt down on one knee, propping herself up with her elbows on Star's bed, and looked down at the red-head lovingly. The empath couldn't contain the emotion shining strongly through her eyes and just let herself go for once. A small patch of trees to the west of Jump City wasn't much, after all…

She leaned down and lightly kissed Starfire on the lips.

"Good night, Star… Sweet dreams…"

With that, she stood and walked out of the room… but found herself pausing at the entrance. Raven looked at the sleeping form on the bed and whispered something to herself before turning and pacing off to her room.

"… I wish I could tell you all this when you wake up…"

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions

…

"Well bugger me."

Rage… didn't seem to be angry anymore. She just stood there, mouth agape, arms limp at her sides, _gawking_ at what she'd just witnessed.

Happy was ecstatic.

Timid was… well, in the same state Rage was. Only somewhat more sorrowful.

Lust was doing a little jig, singing 'Hot Stuff' by Donna Summer, and swaying her hips about like a mad woman. Brave was dancing along with her, but her dance was more random and less seductive.

The rest of the emotions where definitely happy… but… not as happy as they thought that they could've been (if that makes sense). Yes, Raven did confess her love… well, she confessed something… but Star had no idea what had just happened. She was asleep through the whole thing… wasn't she? Bah humbug, they didn't know for sure and Fifi was refusing to answer any questions.

"Listen!" Yelled Wise, who was desperately trying to defend Fifi from being mowed down by anymore probing emotions. "LOOK YOU FOOLS!" A second pair of eyes gleamed from beneath Wise's hood as she glared down at the crowd. They stilled at that, some reeling back while others yelled 'OMIGAWD THEY'RE BREEDING!'.

"Go Wise!" Cheered Rage, snapping out of her daze.

Wise sighed, clutching her ancient book all the more tighter. "Look, that eye-trick was just that… a trick. Now if you'd all just calm down and listen to me… the world might be a better place. Okay then…," The yellow entity of Raven directed her gaze towards Fifi, who sat Indian-style with her arms crossed on the floor. "Fifi; explain."

With her eyes closed, Fifi spoke, "I believe that you are all… what is it… rear-end heads for not listening to my information the first time I stated it." She stood with alarming speed, "Thus far I have explained myself a total of four hundred and twenty six times! Do you people not possess brains? And ears upon which to inform them of such things!"

The crowd suppressed mad urges to laugh stupidly.

"No!"

Flames of purple and lime ignited on the girl's fingertips and her eyes glowed dangerously. "I will not be taken lightly this time! I have been treated like a child because of my lacking in understanding your language!" Her body was trembling and her hands were balled into fists… she could feel the pain of her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm.

Lust ran towards Fifi and hugged her tight, and – for once – made no attempt to make her embrace sexual. The emotion cooed and whispered comforting words into her angered friend's ear and eventually Fifi calmed and returned Lust's embrace with one of her own.

"It's all right… we're sorry… They don't mean these things, sweetie. They're just confused, they just want to know what's going on…"

All emotions (Wise included) stared blankly at the scene. This was different. What the hell was going on?

Lust ran a hand through Fifi's hair, "Hey, why don't you go explain just one more time, hmm?"

Fifi sniffed then nodded.

"I-I cannot tell you w-what your Starf-f-fire is f-feeling… b-because that w-would b-b-be unfair t-to her…" She cleared her throat, "I d-d-doubt she wish-wish-es for you… all of y-y-you… to kn-know what she i-i-is think-thinking…" Fifi explained for a final time.

Wise nodded knowingly and glared owlishly at the gathering through her spectacles, "See? She _can't_ tell us how Starfire is reacting to all this stuff. For all we know, she hasn't reacted at all." Wise looked away, "Maybe she hasn't even heard what Raven's just said."

* * *

POV: Raven

_Urgh… I'm tired…_

_And I need a shower…_

Raven slumped into her room with a heavy heart. _Now_ she felt the bite of the cold… _urgh… great, I get to wake up being ill tomorrow…_

_Feh. What the crap's the time?_

To her right, her clock read: 01:57 AM

_Huh. Great… Five hours of sleep for me tonight… maybe less…_

She yanked down the zipper on her leotard, almost blowing it up with good ol' 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!' when it didn't budge.

_God…_ Raven sighed and slumped onto her bed. The tiny window to her left blasted moonlight on her, as if putting her in some kind of twisted spotlight. She tilted her head to glare at the silvery-white light, only for a second, before she raised a hand and enveloped a nearby cupboard with black energy. With a grunt, the empath practically hurled the poor piece of furniture towards the window and sealed herself in the dark.

"Feh… that's where I belong anyways…"

_Raven! Now's not the time for a guilt trip!_

"Urgh… which one of you is it now?"

_It's Brave, at your service!_

_And Lust, of course._

"Dammit… I'm not in the mood, okay?" Raven rolled over and buried her head in her pillow, "You probably already know what's happened…"

_Well duh, smelly bum!_

"Hooray. A new pet name for me."

_Lust… she has been thru a lot lately. But we're here to help!_

_Indeed we are! Now, we can be more helpful when you're in nevermore, Raven._

"Why do you want me to go there so much? What if I dun' want to?"

_Gah… she's tired Lust._

_Sh'yeah._

"Alright then… Lemme' be."

_I swear, we really oughta clear out those flying pigs some time soon. I've heard that pig poo can be kinda stinky._

_Ah… but Brave! I hear it's a nice moisturiser._

_Seriously?_

_No joke, dumpling._

In the material world, Raven growled and wandered over to the bathroom. She had no interest in Lust's skin care products. At. All.

_Ha ha ha! Really?_

_Yes woman!_

_That's sooo - huh? Raven?_

_Oops. Sorry, smelly bum. Oh, and… by the way… maybe you should see Fifi? She's quite confused these days._

It was then that Raven paused. She was brushing her teeth at this moment in time so with a mouthful of foam she mumbled, "Whosh Fifi?"

_A Starfire look-a-like!_

"Reary?"

_Er, yes, reary._

"'Kaysh. Gimme shum resht an' I'll be right wish you."

_Right. Of course, darling. We'll wait 'till tomorrow so you can ignore us again._

_Lust…?_

_Of course not, smelly bum! You're not getting out of it this time! Now, spit out the foam, wipe the dribble off of your chinny-chin-chin and use your magic mirror._

With a meaningful spit, Raven washed the toothpaste from her mouth and gurgled with some water. When she was done, she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for several seconds before turning and walking towards her mirror.

"You guys had better tell me what's going on when I get there."

_Of course, babe!_

Raven shivered and looked into the reflective surface. A claw breached its walls and lingered overhead. The telepath stared at it. Just blankly staring…

_Say… can anyone hear someone coming?_

_Footsteps!_

"What?"

The magical talon withdrew to its prison, leaving Raven to stare at her door in apprehension.

_Eheh…_

_Rage?_

* * *

POV: Starfire

_Oh… what is this glorious soft smell… well, the smell cannot be soft… but it smells really good!_

Star opened her eyes slowly and found her self lying flat-out on her own bed. With a yawn, she tilted her head up and looked down at herself. Raven's cape was plastered onto her own slightly damp body. _Why am I wearing…? Oh, of course!_ The alien giggled and pulled the navy blue cloak tighter about herself, inhaling the calming scent that was Raven.

Then she started to wonder…

_Did Raven… really say those things about me?_ She thought, eyes alight with concern, _I-I hope that she did… Please do not let friend Raven's speech be a simple figment!_ The Tamaranian cringed and stood, holding onto her crush's robe like a lifeline.

_I am missing her already…_

…

_Raven did carry me, yes?_

_Yes, she did!_

"EEP!"

_Hello look-a-like Starfire!_

"Hello..? Who is this? Raven?"

_No, friend! It is your tiny thoughtful replica. I believe my name is Fifi._

"Er… Glorious…! Um… how did you break into my brain?"

_Hehe! I did not break into your brain; I manifested myself into one of your thoughts and now I am here!_

"Wow! I do not understand a word of which you are saying, but I am still happy!"

_Quite._

_Oh, it is friend Rage!_

_Stuff it. Starfire; go to Raven's room and sort this whole mess out._

"What?"

_Look, I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you or your head and that brain of yours but I want to make nevermore shut up about this whole ordeal._

_Rage…? You are here unauthorised! Please, send yourself back to Raven's mind!_

_Fine…_

"Um… tiny thoughtful replica?"

_Hello!_

"Should… should I go see Raven?"

_I would, friend!_

Star smiled slightly, a little confused by the whole mental conversation. She tugged at Raven's cloak for comfort and headed out of her room. Walking quietly through the corridors, making careful progress… all the while her heart beating madly.

"I hope Raven really said all those things…"

* * *

Sh'yeah… Well so much for posting on Saturday! Hehehe! Sorry folkies! I'm kind of proud of myself for actually setting to finish this chapter. GRAG. I had to fight thru writer's block, so if this chappy is a lil' scrappy then you know why.

Hopefully the next part will churn out easier than this one did 8D


	6. Sleepin' together

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm so very sorry my dear, beloved, super amazing, wonderful happy readers! I can't believe I've kept you guys waiting this long! It's been like, what, two 'effing weeks! WEEKS GAWD DANGIT!

…

I've bet you've all grown beards. Nuuuuuuuuu! I won't recognise you anymore! SHAVE PEOPLE! Ahem.

But seriously, I had really bad writer's mcblock and I'm still struggling to get thru it ya? 'Cause I'm running out of ideas… Though I do sort of know where the story's going. But if it doesn't make much sense, or if the grammar's sloppy/crappy/weird etc… then please forgive moi. I haves been busy, ne? OH and I'm not allowed to respond to reviewers apparently (people who sent me the thingy – thanks! I have passed it on) but I'll still do that. NOTHING CAN STOP MEEEEE!

Smexy reviewers!

Bobbeh': XD! Thanks m'dear! Sorry about not-kind-of-updating-because-I-am-poo… XP VOODOO! Aweshum 8D

PsychoRyko: Dude! XD :hugs you: God-AWESHUM reviews like yours make me go all uppity (do you realise what you have unleashed?) Thanks so much for the encouragement! BTW: YEAH! Is it oki if I send you the next chappie (when I'm done with it) so you can check it an' stuff? FANKS

SpazztheSlob: You are sooo dude! And ridiculously loyal! Ah lurrrb you! XD

Fred: XDXDXD! O' course I'll marry j00! LOL I be more into girls but you're too friggin cool :clings:

Smart dude: LOL will do m'dear! XP Thanks a bunch!

Iamet: Dah ma gurrd…! Hehe! Thanks soooo much for the fave! XDXDXD :hugs:

D: XDXDXD! Will do m'dear!

Raven Sugara the Tenken: LOL two reviews in one read XD! Hehehe! Sorry 'bout depriving you of chappie buttons m'dear! I'll try (hoo-boy we've heard this one…) and update faster :sweatdrops:

Again, I am sincerely sorry for my own stupidity and laziness. But thank you! You kind reviewers! You guys rawk! Oh and BTW: this chapter (while it might look it at times) does not contain any sexual scenes of any shape or form. M'kay? One: if I'm caught writing that, I'm sushi. Two: I'm too young for that, hehe! I think. Though erm... if enough people want it I guess I'll give something like that a shot.

* * *

POV: Star & Rae

_Rage?_

_Dipstick! Smelly bum isn't supposed to see Starfire yet!_

_Well tough. The way I see it, I have more eyes than you – hence, I am better._

…

_O…ki…_

Raven stared at her door apprehensively… Yes, she did hear footsteps. But the footfalls seemed hesitant somehow. Almost as if someone was confused… worried… alone… frightened… _Gah! Now I'm just saying how I feel…_ The empath gulped loudly and shuffled stiffly to her door.

"Raven…? Um… I am sorry if I have awoken you from hibernation… but… can I please converse with you?" A little voice from the corridor said.

Raven very nearly asked the alien to come in… then she looked down. _Oh bull… When did I take off my leotard and cloak? Oh wait. Yeah… Er… crap._

"Er, Starfire? Can you wait for a sec? I'm in a bit of trouble here."

She heard a gasp from the other side of the door.

"Trouble! Dearest Raven, I shall assist you!" With that, the Tamaranian ripped open the door, fists blazing and ready to mutilate any intruders. Upon seeing the telepath, she stopped dead in her tracks. Lime green eyes were met with thin pieces of black silk; Raven's… 'bra' and under garments. Star just stood there, her face burning a healthy shade of scarlet, gawking at her friend.

_Ho-ho-ho! Quite a show Raven! Get in there!_

For some reason, Raven didn't feel as embarrassed as she probably should. Instead, she had her arms draped quite loosely over her own form… not really making an effort to conceal herself. Her cheeks were tinged pink – she couldn't stop that – but otherwise she remained completely calm and controlled.

With a small smile she spoke, "Hi."

Starfire gulped audibly and tried to control several urges within her own body. "G-greetings… dearest Raven…" She 'eep'ed as Raven casually walked over to her, "I am sorry for coming here when you are… indecent… I just wanted to talk…"

_What are you making me do Lust? I don't want to traumatize the poor girl!_

_Relax smelly bum. I've had practice with Fifi, and don't tell me you don't _want_ to hold Star right now._

_Dammit! You know I love her, woman!_

_-Emotion._

_Whatever! Gah! Rage? Why is… buh?_

_Oh… my. Kekeke…_

The alien princess smiled blissfully upon hearing Raven's emotions try and encourage the poor teen to embrace her. But it was putting her crush through stress… so…

Star bridged the tiny gap between the two and gently put her arms around Raven's waist, leaning her forehead in so it rested against the empath's own. She sighed with content, feeling the mage's warmth rush into her and making her heart beat thrice as fast as normal. Raven made her body do these things, sometimes she would have mad sensations racking her entire form at the smallest things. Stuff like Raven smiling at her, or even just briefly looking in her direction. Giddy God it was amazing.

"Your mind is quite puzzling to me, friend. One day I shall solve its enigma… but for now I wish to snuggle." The alien pecked Raven's forehead gently. "So commence snuggling… oh and the talking… I suppose…"

The empath simply stood there trying not to be so red but gave up after hearing Star's words. "Snuggle away Star…" Raven locked her arms around the princess's neck, purple hues gazing intently at the alien's own. She was fully aware of their present situation. The whole: 'I'm in my undies! Weeeeeeee" type thing going on. _But…_

_Raven…?_

_Star? Z'at you?_

_Hehe! Yes it is my huggable friend!_

_Heh. Huggable. Cool._

_Um…_ Starfire pulled away a little to look Raven properly in the eye, _I do wish to speak with you… about something I heard. Or something I at least thought I heard…_

Raven visibly winced at that and shuffled backwards awkwardly. _I… I-I guess we could talk about that._

The alien knew nothing about earth mating rituals… or rituals between beings of the same gender. Somewhere, she knew that Raven was simply meandering away because she felt uncomfortable. But the less logical side of her brain (and Fifi) urged her to step forward as the telepath moved backward. Resulting in the pair slowly shifting towards the bed.

_Yes… Raven… or perhaps… tomorrow we should converse about such things…_

_Starfire? Are… you feeling okay?_

_Just fine…_ Raven had the backs of her legs pressing against the edge of the bed. She was sweating like something fierce and the alarms in her head were live and roaring, but somehow she blocked these things out… letting her body do what it wanted.

_RAVEN! You guys are, what, underage! _Underage!_ This shouldn't be happening!_

_That and we might just have to change the rating of this thing._

_What?_

_Oh nothing…_

_Huh. Anyway, Raven you must put a stop to this!_

In the back of her mind, Raven went: '_Why_?'

_Because its not right! Get that? _Teen_ titans. You guys are still 15 (1)!_

'_Shut… up…'_

The alien leaned forward… the mage leaned back.

Tilting. Tilting. Tilting.

With a soft thump the pair landed on the soft covers. Hearts were thundering within chests, breaths were becoming quick and ragged.

Raven edged her face upward and met Star's in a light but passionate kiss.

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions

"Oo-er." Lust mumbled before bursting into a laughing spasm.

"Hoo-boy. Hey yo! Is what's happening good or bad, Wise?" Brave raised a brow for the umpteenth time at the monitor, her expression torn between shock and disappointment.

Wise stalked over the rough ground that was nevermore, her arms crossed, teeth grinding together and her eyes darting around to and fro. At Brave's question she felt like snapping back with some form of bazooka, "I don't know! How should I know! I didn't think it would come to this!"

Lust had just recovered from her spasm… then suddenly threw her head back again in another laughing attack. "YOU SAID COME!"

A vein pulsed merrily on the yellow entity's forehead. "Shut up! Damn you little minx! GRAG."

Rage was inspecting her many eyes whilst stepping on Happy's cloak. The pink version of Raven wanted to move… breathing would've been quite peachy, but Rage's hold kept her in some form of collar. "Hey… Mini me, I thought you were wiser than that."

And Wise attacked Rage.

Brave sighed and shook her head, then paled when she heard a particularly loud moan from the monitor. "Sh'wow. You guys look at that!"

Lust threw herself at the screen, beaming madly then suddenly frowning. She stood and pouted, "What? All this stuff happens and all they do is kiss and cuddle?"

"And moan apparently." Quipped Rage.

"All Raven's doing to that girl is frenching. They've done that before, haven't they? Hm. I didn't think our dear smelly bum had it in her…" The emotion trailed off, looking out into the distance.

Wise perked up from her scuffle with Rage. "That's it?" She had the red emotion in a head lock, but released her after hearing the news. Thus, Rage hung in the air for a few seconds, and fell down. Happy cursed happily and began to devour Rage while she was unaware.

"Wait, what? Did Star hear everything?" Brave dragged her eyes from the screen and blinked quizzically at Wise. "From what I can tell, they haven't actually talked properly. I think they were gonna… but kind of failed."

Lust draped her arm about her green duplicate, "Yeah. They failed after finally sucking face. Which reminds me…" She nuzzled Brave's cheek, "Fifi's in Starfire land, so I need a new person to grope – er – hug, in her absence. And guess who I've chosen, Bravey-baby."

Wise turned away from the pair immediately, _better not get involved with _that_. Things might get… 'messy'…_

* * *

POV: Robin

_Hoo-boy… today did not happen. Today did not happen. Today did not…_

The boy wonder had been chanting that like a mantra since returning to his room that day. Upon going back to the tower with his other male comrades, he'd discovered that Beast Boy had taken a sudden liking to him. His body, to be more exact. Robin had caught the green teen trying to hold his hand… and on more than one occasion he'd caught BB staring. In certain. Sensitive. Places.

Robin sighed deeply, his brow furrowed in thought. He didn't know why, but for this night, he'd removed his mask completely and set it aside on his bedside table. The poor guy felt naked without it and found himself reaching out for it now and then.

About an hour ago, he was pretending to be asleep when he heard something scuttling. From the light sound, it wasn't anything big, so Robin shrugged it off. Then he heard the scuttle change into a soft padding type noise. And finally, no noise at all. Or so he thought. _Then_ he felt what seemed to be a tongue on his forehead. Instantly, he snapped an eye open and found himself glaring at a green puppy. The puppy itself looked ready to pee and stared back at him with frightened eyes. So Robin pretended he was still 'asleep' and instead half closed his eye and mumbled something about tacos.

The green pup seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and buried itself under the blankets. For a moment, it wanted to go snuggle with Robin, but instead just laid there.

An hour later, the puppy was asleep and Robin was awake, slapping his hand for trying to grab that mask again. He groaned and lightly bopped the back of his head against the head board. The puppy 'rawr'ed in response but other than that remained completely still. Bah, Robin needed to have in some form of severe pain to not know that the pup was Beast Boy. Even the very blind could tell.

The boy wonder lightly petted the pup's back, and smiled when the small being 'woofed' quietly in response. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._

'Not you.'

_Buh?_

'You heard me mask-boy. Not you.'

_Er, so I'm Raven now?_

'Perhaps. Or you're just freakin' delusional.'

_I pick the second one._

'Clever boy.'

Robin rubbed his temples, taking care not to stab BB with his elbow. _I know that he's not dreaming about me._

'Oh?'

_Yes oh. What side are you on anyway? Do you go for BB liking me or BB not?_

'I go for the side against you.'

_Rats._

'Indeed.'

Robin rolled over onto his side, growling to himself. _I hate freaky subconscious paradox type things…_

'I love you too.'

The boy wonder groaned and buried his head into his pillow.

* * *

POV: Raven

_Gawd dang sunlight… why does it do that? That annoying shine thing. Doesn't it have a hobby? Like, feeding plants… or something…_

_My, my… smelly bum! That wasn't very Raven-y._

_No…_ Raven smiled, _it wasn't, was it?_

The empath awoke to find that she was in her room clad only in her bra and pants, with a similar scantly clad alien next to her. Raven smiled softly to herself. Yeah… she'd taken Star's clothes off in a moment of excitement, but she didn't remove anything else.

The morning sun shone gently into Raven's otherwise dark room, keeping the pair snuggled in the bed in a warm glow. The empath yawned and peered down. There she saw Starfire's arms wrapped around her body, her head pillowed on Raven's chest.

_Mmm… booby pillow._

_LUST!_

* * *

And Cyborg's new briefs blew up.

"What the crap!"

* * *

Back to Star and Rae…

_Hehehe… just joking dumpling._

Raven sighed in exasperation. At least having Star snuggled onto her was something to be cheerful about.

* * *

BOOM! Robin's mask!

BOOM! BB's spandex!

BOOM! Cyborg's next pair of briefs!

"When will the torment end!"

* * *

Ahem.

The sleepy alien opened one eye, her gaze instantly stuck on Raven.

_Heh. Star looks so cute like that._

"Mmm… good morning… dearest 'yawn' Raven…" Starfire planted a delicate kiss on the telepath's lips. "Nar'czek k'harmer…"

Raven laid there as Star mumbled things in Tamaranian, finishing each phrase with a kiss before finally settling her head against Raven's chest once more.

"Your heartbeat… it is a very soothing… muscle… Raven…"

The mage kissed Starfire on the forehead, between those crimson bangs. "Why thanks… I'm sure it finds you soothing… also…" She yawned and subconsciously wrapped her arms about the alien.

Starfire giggled and tilted her head upward. Her gaze was met with Raven's own. The pair edged forward and kissed very softly. For a couple of hours (minutes, seconds… neither could tell) the two lolled around on the bed, snuggling and kissing and snuggling and kissing… and snuggling some more…

Strangely, they weren't disturbed by anyone in the tower. Apparently today was a lazy day… which suited the two teens just fine.

* * *

Dear sweet Gawd 'tis kind of… different. I'm afraid it mightn't be as good as the last chapter… 'cause I had to rewrite this bish.

Ho hum m'dears… It's 2am… (just finished XD) and I need to sleeeeeep. Sadly. Will do next chappie later. Bye bye!


	7. Remember Kids!

Erk! I can't believe myself! DX I'm so sorry! It's been 2-3 months since I've last done ANYTHING on this thing! Oh Goddy God I'm really sorry!

Though it is a good sign that I DID update when ah did. I've got new inspiration my reader-sans! And it's come from a verrrrrry reliable source. Writer's block has been shot in the head with a rifle :YAY: an' I've settled into year 9 properly now, so me schedule whatsit ma jibber is all sorted now.

**REVIEWERS! Whom I love and want kids with 8D**

PsychoRyko: XD! Oh yer poor sister :laughs maniacally: An thanks a bunch for being me beta reader! Er, I didn't send this to you because I wanted to update faster - but I will send you stuff when I finish writing the next chappie X3 Oh, an' a lemon chapter would be quite appealing lol I'd really appreciate it :huggles:

Shipping-Slob: lol methinks Lust loves you too XD! Thanks!

rei-chan: Awww thanks :blushes like a freaking beetroot: that really made me grin XD :clings:

Smart dude: Hehe yep! I might fork the RobinxBeastBoy thing into another fanfic… depending on what people want :smiles: an' grag grarg (myeh) is an expression I often use to fume XDDDD

Iamet: XD! I'm writing as much as I can m'love! Which is a wee bit crap but ya know… X3

…

EXPLODING MUSHROOMS

Yeah… XD

Wise Sage 3: lol your review made ma ponder a bit m'dear… I'm not entirely sure what ya mean by demoted… but erm… I'm sorry that it happened :hugs: if I sound stupid, let me know m'kay?

Fred: wooooo even better! XD! Thanks for reviewing m'love!

GirlsAreMeanies: Oh God shucks :blushes: you really made me smile m'dear :cuddles: thank you so much for saying that! I might not seem all that grateful, but I am :smiles:

tidus4yuna: Thank you very much! I'll try an' update as fast as I can 8D

I really love you guys. I really do! Just… ya know… knowing that someone actually likes this stuff… it really makes me happy. EEK. I went all mushball-y! XD I'm really trying to get down the chapters faster o.O but with more homework than I'm used to, 'tis a wee bit crappy. Er… I might (like I said above) write a separate fic for Robin and Beast Boy, if it will help to clear up this piece o' meat (fanfic).

Warning: shoujo ai & shounen ai, all the good stuff.

* * *

POV: Cyborg

_M'kay… so it can't be Robin._

Cyborg leaned against the kitchen counter, a small notepad in his metallic hand; the other held a pen – which he'd scabbed from Robin a while ago. Earlier, he'd doodled pictures of his fellow titans on the notepad's alarming amount of pages. For fun… he'd added a bunch of overly large organs to his comrades… then he crossed them out, fearing for Robin's health.

Large scribbles in BB's crotch could make one wonder however…

The metallic teen sighed, and crossed out Starfire's picture on the notepad. _One of 'em blew up my briefs… couldn't be Star. She's too… uh… Starfire-y to do that._ Cyborg frowned whilst adding a mini t-car in the corner of one page. _Raven? Hmm… her powers coulda' gotten out of control or something. _He made a face, _Sh'yeah. But what would do that? It's not as if she's in some kind of lesbian relationship with Starfire or something._ Cy chuckled then looked at Beast Boy's picture.

And his red eye flared up in apparent realization.

_GRARG. Sonnova… he must've peed on my undies or something!_ He growled for effect, _people be sayin' that dog pee is deadly… but they don't know the whole truth!_

"Urk! That's a _sin_ ya'll!"

"And doodling uber-massive boobs on Raven's picture isn't?" Yawned BB pleasantly. The green teen had to wake up early in order to make a mad dash out of Robin's room. Haha… Mr. Leader-man had nooooo idea…

And now he was in the kitchen, trying not to look as though he'd slept (XD! No, they didn't do anything lol) with Robin last night.

"YOU!"

Beast Boy had to morph into an ant to escape the fist swung at him. _Ha! Rusty butt can't get me now!_

Unfortunately, he forgot to change back as Cyborg's foot came hurtling downwards…

…

_OMFGOW!_

"Booya…"

* * *

POV: Robin

_Why are you in my head anyhow?_

'Because you're mad. MAD I tell you.'

_Oh gawd… _

'Harrumph… Oh wait!'

_Schwa?_

'I am your father.'

_WHAT?_

'Muahaha… just joking. Besides, you love someone.'

_Pfeh. I wouldn't say love._

'Shut up. Perhaps not love then, but there is something there.'

_I doubt it._

'…'

_Ooooh, quiet now are we? I thought you were on the side against me…?_

'He didn't look at you, y'know.'

_What?_

'Stop 'what?'-ing at me.'

_Whaaaat?_

Robin grinned smugly.

'_Sigh…_ He didn't look at your eyes. That little green man.'

_Leprechaun?_

'You're a pleb, you know that?'

_I have my moments._

'But… he didn't look at your face. He thought that it would be bad… for you. It wouldn't be fair after all.'

_Fair?_

'Yep. You didn't get to spank him yet.'

…

'You get me?"

_I understand. I think._ Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hand edging towards his mask a little.

'Good. So long as you know.'

Robin picked up the deceivingly thin piece of material from his bedside table and placed it over his eyes. After quirking it around a bit, he felt as though it were in place and leaned back against the headboard: satisfied. _Yeah, I know._

There was a comfortable silence as the voice in Robin's head seemed to calm down a little, having done its apparent objective.

'I'm going to go now, m'kay? Erm… avoid masturbation, don't do drugs, shower everyday… all that jazz.'

…_What?_

'There you go again. It's what the T.V people say after popular shows end. You know… a good boot up the bum for kiddies in the right direction. Ta-ta!'

Robin blinked several times and pushed the covers away from his form. _Well… that was decidedly random._ With a yawn, he pulled his legs out from under the sheets and placed them comfortably in a pair of bunny slippers that Star had got for him last year. He grimaced at the memory. Sh'yeah, he could definitely see how much Starfire had liked him back then. She had treated him with respect and viewed him as a sort of best friend-to-be-boyfriend. Gawd… nah… the boy wonder wasn't as oblivious as he seemed.

Hmm, apparently Starfire had gotten over him pretty quickly. _I suppose she likes someone else… wonder who?_

Raven always thought him to be very dim at times…

Robin shuffled onward towards the bathroom, a hand running through his sleep-tousled hair. After a masturbation free shower, he got dressed, put a couple of globs of gel in his hair to spiff it up, and opened the door to exit his room.

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions

"Hey Caparnicus… do you ever feel as if you're being watched?" Happy waltzed about in a circle, talking to Wise's book - 'Caparnicus' - as if it were a person.

Rage glowered from her place atop a large rock, her four eyes wide and gleaming. "I think… you're retarded." She sighed and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the rock. "What's happening to Lust and mini-me? They should be done now."

As if on cue, Lust emerged from the air, a chesire cat grin plastered to her face.

Rage's many eyes tilted to her direction, "What happened now? Did Wise spontaneously combust?"

Her fellow emotion beamed, "Heck no, my annoyingly odd but ridiculously sexy fellow emotion!" Lust put her weight on one leg and rested her hand on her hip. "I had some fun with Robin dear-"

She was cut off by Brave, who stood conveniently behind her. "Urk! I wondered what all that noise was!" Brave slapped her hand over Lust's mouth and grinned awkwardly at Rage and Happy.

Rage growled, streaking towards the pair with alarming speed. "What noise? You didn't RAPE the man, did you? Moron."

Lust ground her behind against Brave's… ahem… sensitive areas. The green entity of Raven loosened her grip on the emotion's face and cringed involuntarily, her face an attractive beetroot type colour. In an instant, Lust bolted forward and slipped her arm around Rage's neck. "Oh heavens no. I don't do rape hon. Just… persuasion… kekekeke…" Her face twisted into a mysterious grin, "All I did was give him a spank in the arse. He thinks he's the new Raven whatsit – with green boy-o as his new love monkey."

Rage growled warningly, but Lust stayed happily where she was.

Brave – while trying not to be red – opened her mouth to speak, "Erm, yes, well." She took a deep breath, "Everyone else has gone to watch Star an' Rae cuddle up… Wise is off somewhere, Timid is… I dunno…"

"Bah humbug! Thinking of that emotion makes me want to slit my wrists…"

Lust drooled. "Hehe… kinky…"

And then…

"Caparnicus! Do you talk to your mother with that mouth!"

* * *

POV: Star & Rae

It had been several hours since the pair had awoken and they were still virtually naked within Raven's bed. Not that they were bored; they had each other to talk to… and to do other things with. The empath kept wondering, as she looked into Starfire's lime green eyes, if she could see a flicker of purple within. She could never study the alien's eyes for very long, as the pair would both get embarrassed at each other's proximity and look away, blushing and giggling softly.

_Hm… perhaps I shall try a game,_ Thought Star.

_Game…?_

_Hehe! Yes beloved Raven, a game!_

Raven chuckled from her place lying on the bed. _Alright. What is it?_

There was a mysterious glint in the princess' eyes, Raven caught it, thinking to herself: 'What does it mean…?'

_I believe the earth speaking goes: do as I do, not as I say._

_Heh. That's a bit wrong Star._

Normally, Starfire would've 'eep'ed then corrected herself… but she only smiled more.

The red head positioned herself above Raven, practically lying on top of her save the inch of space between them. She then wrapped her arms around the telepath, her hands lightly holding onto Raven's shoulders. With a soft smile, Star leaned forward and kissed the purple-haired girl on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away.

_I think I get it…_ Raven tilted upward, copying Starfire's actions; the only difference being that she was underneath the girl.

_Caparnicus!_

_Shut up, Happy._

_Wooo… things are getting HAWT._

_Please… give me a bit of privacy. 'Kaythanksbye._

_Rave-_

Splurt.

Starfire leaned forward once more, this time her whole form was fully against the smaller girl until they were as close as physically possible. The alien pressed her lips against Raven's and pushed her tongue through the light folds. Raven opened her mouth in a small moan, happy to accommodate Star's tongue in her mouth… and almost grunted in disappointment when the tongue in question drifted away.

With a soft giggle, Starfire ran her tongue down the empath's chin, over the slope that was her neck and made a curvy, painfully slow trail down her lover's body…

* * *

POV: Raven's emotions

"Hehe! I think Wise died."

The yellow clad version of Raven was in a little ball on the ground, softly singing: "This old man… he played two… he played nick nack on my shoe…"

Timid looked up at the screen, her eyes already beginning to water. "They… t-they… are doing something… aren't they?"

Lust grinned, doing a jig as she spoke, "Yeah! Go Raven! Go go go Raven!"

Rage sat cross legged with her back against a large stone. She hated all the 'happy' running around now. Everyone was dancing, or urinating themselves in bliss. By gods, Happy was happier than usual. Off in her own little corner…

"Raping Caparnicus…" She mumbled to herself.

And then Happy ate Rage.

"This old man… he played two… he played nick nack with my poo…"

"Good God, that's a wee bit graphic…" Mumbled a little voice from Happy's 'stomach'.

Which was really just a tent made out of bits of twig that the strange pink emotion made.

* * *

POV: No one in particular

A very dead-looking Beast Boy was lying down on the floor of the living room, with a very pissed-looking Cyborg duelling it out against random racers on the gamestation.

Robin walked in with a yawn and a back scratch, the morning paper tucked under his arm. "Hey everything."

Cyborg growled, but said nothing.

When the boy wonder looked down he got a wee bit of a shock – Beast Boy sort of dead on the floor. He blinked rapidly and bent down to inspect him.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"ROBIN!"

THUD.

The green titan pounced on the titans' leader in the form of a tiger, pinning him down and purring happily.

"Blarg! What the crap!"

Cyborg paused and looked behind at the two, "He's been waitin' for you Robin. I was gonna warn you… but I got a good couple o' bucks for not sayin' anything. Sooo…" He went back to his game, "It's all good."

"Waiting?" The boy wonder pushed BB off and stood. He took the rolled up paper from under his arm and bopped the tiger on the head with it. Lowering his voice, he leaned down and said something quietly in the beast's ear.

Beast Boy shifted back, blushing madly at the now very smug Robin who winked back in reply. The dark haired boy then walked on to fix breakfast, leaving a very embarrassed greenteen behind.

"I know what you did last night."

* * *

YAY! Finally finished this chappie. Again, sorry for the ridiculously late update and I hope to churn out something else within the next week!

Though I can't say ya'll will believe that.

Oh and I'll leave Star and Rae's situation up to your imagination XD


	8. Warmth

I promise this one'll be less stupid X3 Sorry again! Ah'm tellin' yu…, don't believe me anymore :cries: I'm really unreliable as an author an I yam sorry about that. I might not seem sincere, but I really am sorry. BUT I do have this chapter; which I have slaved over. It's gettin' harder an harder to write this stuff, what with blithering homework crap going on at home. Okay, you have no reason to believe me when I say this: I'll try and get the next chapter done over the next 2 weeks. If not that chapter, then I'll post a oneshot (BACKUP. HOO HA!) fic, with yer favourite (well mine at any rate) teen titans shoujo ai paring! YAY!

SEXY SEXY SEXY SEXY SEXY :times a zillion: REVIEWERS! WOW. It's really growing!

Werewolf242002: IT IS DONE :nibbles eyelashes: X3

Wise Sage 3: Actually, I agree with ya there. BUT your review was one that made me think a bit about how I write so :huggle: thank yu very muchly.

Shipping-Slob: XD! lolz yerr! Thank yu very much! Yer always so quick to review me crap :clings: YOU'RE AWESOME

Rei-chan: NUUU! Ah'm sorry! This was (gawd, slow's a wee bit of an understatement at this point, aye?) a reeeaaaaaallllly slow update… T.T DON'T USE THA FACE :bawls:

Papapapuffy: Eheh… I tried lol

SingMeAnything: lol thank you! Mebbe the rating will go up… mebbe not 83… I'll try an update sooner, dammit!

Firevega21: XD! Yu are too nice to me :glomps: hell, I ain't complainin or nuthin :hughughug: thank yu! YOU'RE AWESOME TOO

SephirothBeatrix: lol Thank you! (An for de review on my other story) what you've said has reaaallly made me wanna write more :huggles:

PsychoRyko: YAR! Thank you :huggles yu tight too: GRARG sorry about not sendin this bish for you to eat but I haven't updated in… eh… the last millennia…? HMM. Can yu send me the lemon please (anytime)? X3

Infermal1: Keep luvin yer gf hohne! I yam bi too. IT. KICKS. ASS. 8B Thank yu!

Lost and Delirious: lol thank yu! Seriously, for the good luck too X3 yer encouragement really helped me churn this one out :huggles:

Korey: lol didn't mean to tease yu X3 thank yu very muchly an (it's really late but it's the thought that counts…?) happy new year to you too!

DeafGal: (HO-LEE-CRAP) OMG THANK YOU. 7 reviews in a single… whatchamacallit… thank you! You're encouragement has been beyond AWESOME and played a bigass role in makin me slap the rest of this poo together (not literally… cuz that would be a wee bit mank). I'm not sure if you still want the ficlet, just tell me if you do or don't. Either way: thank yu :bear hug:

TheTinMan: Oh lurd you're too damn sweet an nice an cool to me :bear hugs: thank yu! Arg… I couldn't help but grin like an idiot when I looked at you're fave authors thing. You're awesome X3

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! A PAGE of awesome! Ho-lee CRAP thank you! (Arg bollocks foot cramp…!) I love you, all of you, love love creepy loving lovey lovely love ness! Say that really fast lol.

If these massive beginning whatsits are annoying you, don't hesitate to tell me!

* * *

Beast Boy munched awkwardly on his cereal (tofu-o's!) and willed himself not to look at Robin, _Yeah man, don't look at that hawt, awesome, manly piece of man-sized MAN meat…_ He blinked stupidly. _I'm a vegetarian._ His cheeks reddening slightly, the green teen bobbed his head upward, green hues shyly regarding the team's leader.

Robin was hunched over on the couch, reading the morning paper. He 'hmm'-d and 'grr'-d randomly at the black and white thing, apparently reading an interesting story. For some reason, seeing Robin like this brought Beast Boy confidence and he smiled a wolfish smile as he stood and ambled over to the couch.

The green teen rested his chin against the dark haired boy and peered over his shoulder, "Heh heh… snoopy…"

"GAH!" Robin sprung upward in alarm, holding the paper like some kind of bomb. After seeing Beast Boy's form waving at him, he relaxed, and flopped back onto the couch. "Y-yeah… snoopy…" He coughed to hide his blush.

BB chuckled faintly and shimmied closer, ignoring Cyborg who looked on with ever-widening eyes.

Robin lowered his voice, "Stop it." He prodded Beast Boy on the nose, "I know what you did last night and I won't hesitate to-"

"You're going to _rape_ me in my sleep?" The green teen said loudly.

"Ooookay, I'll just go now, 'aight?" Cyborg squawked suddenly, "You guys can sort out yerselves… Just like… not sexually, m'kay? I just cleaned the couch…" Cyborg bolted upright, yanked his briefs up, and promptly left.

The soft tune of 'YMCA' could faintly be heard down the hall…

Robin twitched and glared at Beast Boy who only mewled cutely back at him. "I hope you're happy, dammit." He gestured to the now empty corridor, "Now Cyborg thinks I'm going to rape you…"

Ignoring the 'but you are…' he received in return; Robin lunged at an empty seat across the room, crossed his legs securely and continued reading the morning paper.

"Gawd damn that paper!" Beast Boy gave the item evils, "It's getting between us, Robin! I say we burn it." He not-so-subtly shifted into the chair nearest the couch, now two seats away from Robin.

"Getting between what?" Robin retorted, flicking pages, "you slept in my room for some reason one night, that's all." He raised his eyebrows at BB, who, during his little speech, had dived into the next chair, one seat away from himself.

"I slept in your room, in your BED, with you, that's all." Beast Boy grinned smugly as Robin's cheeks reddened subtly, "In short, I slept with you…"

Beneath his dark mask, Robin cringed, wondering how the hell he'd gotten himself into this situation in the first place. After banishing a rogue disloyal thought from Satan that said: 'He's got a point…', he whirled to face Beast Boy, who's face was mere inches from his own. "How…?" Robin muttered, shaking his head gently, "Nevermind…" he pressed his finger against Beast Boy's forehead and pushed him back, extending his arm outwards. "What's up with you? Lately you've switched from near groping Raven continuously, to sexually harassing me."

"Statement, not fact." BB closed his eyes and nodded rapidly, "And no, nothing is 'up' with me." One eye opened to gauge Robin's reaction, "Not right now at any rate… But we can change that can we?"

Robin followed Beast Boy's line of vision to the thin layer of spandex about his groin, his face, ears, nose, cheeks, whatever, turning bright scarlet. "Y-y-yeah, but…" He spluttered helplessly.

"Indeed!" BB boomed, standing up, "I know that nothing is up with me, man." He turned and winked at a bamboozled Robin, "I just like you, is all."

"But that doesn't make any sense…" Robin stayed glued to the chair, as though moving from it would surely result in losing his virginity. Or worse; willingly.

Beast Boy planted a kiss on the dark haired teen's forehead, and, for some reason, his heart leaped at the contact, spreading warmth throughout his entire body. A soft, loving feeling…

…That he didn't know was mutual.

"What are we gonna do with you?" He mumbled as he pulled away. "Erm… I'll like, go check on Star and Rae..."

"Right…" Robin fidgeted, trying (and failing) to bat away the strange warmth that gripped his heart and mind. "They've been in the sack a while…"

Beast Boy scratched his head and softly murmured a 'Yeah…' before turning and shuffling off awkwardly.

_They've been in the sack a while._ Robin thought as he watched BB's fading shadow. For some reason, he heard something in his mind telling him… a message or something…

_If only you knew…_

He blinked stupidly.

* * *

"Right, right, right…" Beast Boy mumbled to himself, _why did I do that?_ He paused in his walk, choosing to look with a soft frown out the window. The water below lapped gently against the soft sands of the beach surrounding the tower, and BB felt as though he could drown in its shallow depths. With a groan, he leaned forward and rested his head against the window's cool glass. Hell, lack of confidence or self esteem wasn't his problem. It was just… _him._

The sound of a door sliding open broke him out of his reverie and he peered at the entity that was Raven, clothed in only a loose bathrobe, leaning against Starfire's door.

His frown softened and he chuckled, "You look like you just got laid."

Raven snorted, running a hand through her slightly messy purple locks, "Maybe I did."

Beast Boy stopped any and all forms of humor immediately. The empath managed a light smile, hiding it behind a pale hand. "Calm down Beast Boy. Just on my way to the shower."

BB pulled a face, _From Star's room…? _He thought to no one in particular.

_Yes._

"CHRIST! Don't do that!" Beast Boy snapped, leaning his head against the window again.

"Don't make it so tempting." Raven replied tonelessly, "I know about what's happening; your thought patterns are… a lot more frantic than usual."

"Schwaa?"

"You think about guys more. One in particular."

Beast Boy paled.

The empath smirked, "Now off you go. I'm entertaining an alien princess today." While she wasn't aware of it, her eyes softened considerably at the mention of said princess, and her smirk slowly became a tender smile.

Beast Boy smiled back, even though he knew sure as hell that the smile on Raven's face wasn't for him (hell, they're both gay anyhow) and walked away, not before saying, "Thank yas, Rae. 'Off you go' too."

45 minutes later…

"Dammit, dammit, BOLLOCKS! Dammit!"

_WTF you mo-ron! That's _not _how ya'll use a hairdryer!_

_Cover your eyes Caparnicus!_

_Sh'yeah. Protect his virgin little brain._

Raven stabbed frantically at the 'off' button on her hairdryer, sending a small prayer of thanks to whatever deity had stopped the god-awful contraption. After making the sign of the cross (twice) she meandered over to her magic mirror.

_Ee gad. You look as graceful as an elephant giving birth._

"Shut. Up." Raven massaged her throbbing temple. Lust, Happy and Rage were currently bouncing around in her brain, Happy singing 'kumbaya', Rage beating the ever loving crap out of some twig and Lust… well, swaying around and molesting all things once held dear. "Why are you here anyway? Star's probably ready by now…"

_Sorry pumpkin, according to Fifi-dearest: we correspond to your current mood or something. _The sound of someone yelping. _Muahahaha! …Ahem! Right now, you're feeling sexy, happy and a wee bit homicidal._

_That's our horoscope for today kids._

_I like trains!_

Raven barked something about going into a mental home as she yanked on a white tank top. "Look," She began, pulling on her jeans (dark and faded) as she spoke, "I don't know what I'm doing… I feel odd, out of balance, I really want to meditate, but I can't… and I can't control this _feeling_ parading around my chest area, or wherever…

"It's bothering me. And, quite frankly, it's scaring the crap out of me." Raven zipped up and glared accusingly at the mirror, "I don't sound like me, do I?" For reasons unknown, her gaze softened, and she calmed enough to pick up a hairbrush. "Isn't it weird? The other day I felt like herbal tea could drag me through life, but now…" She paused in her brushing, noting that her hair had grown slightly longer, just touching her shoulders, "….it's like as long as Star's there… just _there_ somewhere; it's all going to be okay."

For once, her emotions said nothing.

Raven secured several studded (or otherwise spiked) bracelets about her wrists, "Are you dead…?"

Then…

_(Munch, munch) Ah bugger! I missed it!_

_Ohh, damn you smelly bum!_

Now the empath slipped a plain silver necklace about her neck, "…What the crap."

_Rage got bored at some point and went to torture Happy. That vaguely explains their absences, I think…_

_-So I ran off and got Bravey-baby so we could listen to your heartfelt… thingy!_ The sounds of mad laughter and a high five.

Raven raised a brow, "With popcorn?" She pulled on a pair of worn sneakers.

_Amen sista_, they chimed together.

As if on que, a faint "Raven…?" reached the empath's ears and she smiled absently. "Are you decent? While the last time was indeed pleasant, I do not wish to… 'scare the waste' out of you again."

Raven pulled a dark trench coat, vaguely resembling her cloak, out from her wardrobe and put it on hurriedly. "Crap Star, crap." While sounding harsh, the Tamaranean (a/n: thank yas DeafGal!) knew from Raven's tone she was smiling.

_I am not moving._

_What if ya need to pee, hun?_

_Then I shall pee on this spot! This is gonna be too damn cute to miss._

_Kekekeke… so dedicated! (Obsesses)_

Raven slid the door open and smiled gently at the girl before her, "You ready?"

Starfire, blushing and giggling softly, nodded. The empath returned the nod and sealed her door with an absent flick of her powers. In between shutting the door and walking onward was when Raven got a proper look at her companion.

The door had been dented since…

She wore a pink spaghetti strap top that dipped just enough at the front to show the blessings of puberty (but still being modest), yet was short enough to reveal her navel in all it's tanned, smooth-looking glory. Her dark blue jeans sat snugly about her hips, and she wore her usual boots. A thin long sleeved shirt loosely covered her upper body, though it hid quite a bit of skin, it completed the whole outfit nicely.

Taking a deep breath for confidence – and partly to help with restraining herself – Raven forced her eyes ahead as they padded down the stairs. True, Raven did look pretty damn good as a tomboy-ish girl, but Star…

Raven bit her tongue to refrain from ravishing the Tamaranean, cheeks flaming.

As if in response, Starfire tilted her head curiously at the pale girl, her own cheeks tinged pink.

* * *

Grit your teeth.

Swing.

Grit your teeth God dammit!

Swing – CHOMP. "ARGH! Bugger…!"

Robin whimpered and put his naked hands to his jaw, steadily massaging his aching tongue where he'd bitten it._ Always grit your teeth…_ So why the hell didn't he listen to that mystical, magical voice inside his mind? "Ih behaue Ih'm hupid…"

With a growl, he set about finding bandages, not for his dying tongue, but for his hands. He looked about the first aid kit, finding a simple wrap there. He bound his hands, leaving out his fingertips, and threaded the material loosely over his wrists and arms. When he was done, he turned to glare at the punching bag a metre away.

This was his domain. He landed two solid kicks on the bag. This was where he'd get rid of all of his frustrations. Hidden eyes narrowed fiercely as the bag swung back towards him. Robin struck out in a flurry of punches, pounding the padded thing, making it bleed its little stuffing blood. And grit his teeth he did God dammit, making it a point to keep his lips apart. He paused, just for a moment, and in that moment the bag swayed and knocked into him.

And he tumbled over like a sack o' potatoes.

The bag biffed him pretty hard and he was sent whizzing a good distance (for a bag) away, before landing solidly on his bottom.

"Dammit…" He cursed, rubbing his derriere.

That was when he saw a little green chipmunk foraging around the first aid kit. It sniffed around the medication, prodding things this way and that with its little hands. It stopped, apparently finding the thing it was looking for. The chipmunk pulled out a small pill from a container with un-animal like ability, and a waterproof bandaid.

It held the two items in its mouth as it bounded about the gym's floor, dodging weights, bits of chewing gum and other forms of scum until it reached Robin.

"Heyyo." Was all said Robin could manage in his condition.

The chipmunk voiced its displeasure in a series of frenzied squeaks, and it got up on Robin's shoulder and emphasized each bout of squeaking with a surprisingly painful slap.

When the dark haired teen was nearly reduced to tears, the green fuzzy animal popped the pill into his mouth and glared at him with its beady little eyes until Robin swallowed. Then it stuck its tongue out, slapping Robin to goad him into doing the same. He did, and the chipmunk fastened the waterproof bandage over the bite marks on his tongue.

Satisfied, the green animal dusted its paws off and nodded, leaping off of Robin's shoulder less than a beat later. Robin knew, of course, _who_ the mammal was, and thought… _That was… really quite cute…_ The dark haired teen touched his bare chest, aware of the quickness of his heart and the warmth that surrounded it.

With a final glance and a wink, the chipmunk scurried away, no doubt off to its room to become human again.

* * *

BLARG ITS PANTS.

Now, I need to sleep lol. Reaaaaally quite badly X3 Sorry if its becoming too involved around Robin an BB… they're just really fun an easy to write, maaaaaaaaaaan. Barely 8 pages… waaaah… I sorry… Tell me what yu think okies?


	9. HANDCUFFS

And so it began. A date, yes, a _date_ dammit, between Starfire and Raven. Somewhere in the back of the latter's mind, she heard Wise booming 'Raging lesbian!' and Rage exploding into laughter every time, '_What a pun!'._ Happy continued raping – er – hugging, yes, hugging Caparnicus and Timid continued to cry and scream bloody murder. Lust and Brave plodded through Raven's mind, discussing how their life had recently been turned into something off of 'Will and Grace'. The Raven we all know and love continued panicking about her apparent date, making things explode two and fro, some being flung off somewhere and others seemingly animated, certain 'special' pedestrians stopping to talk to these floating, black, magical contraptions. These escapades ended in disaster; said contraptions spontaneously combusting and blowing holes the size of Control Freak's behind through peoples' heads. The casualties reached even China…

Raven shuffled through the tower doors awkwardly, cheeks set aflame, hands crammed in her pockets. Star walked behind her, apparently fighting to keep her eyes focused on something other than a certain someone's behind.

"Hey Star…? How about we go in the t-car?" The empath semi-blurted. _Why am I so nervous…?_ In response, Starfire nodded absently, a small goofy grin plastered on her face.

Raven fought to not nod so enthusiastically and bowed her head slightly instead. _I'm going insane…_ She slipped under the garage (a/n: I think that's it. Bear with me folks) door, almost banging her head against a dangling piece of equipment, and sidled between various mechanical parts until she was at the t-car's passenger door. _Hm…_ The empath smiled softly upon seeing Star float to her position and after a moment's thought, opened the door for her.

The Tamaranean smiled at the gesture, her green eyes meeting Raven's somewhat intense gaze…

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss h…_

The latter's heartbeat quickened, Raven's fingers growing slippery at the ends of the door handle and she gulped before recomposing herself with a slight grin. Starfire giggled at the empath's uncharacteristic behaviour and placed her warm palm atop Raven's hand in a sign of comfort. Letting her fingers linger just a little bit longer than necessary, she pulled away and slipped into the t-car, her date closing the door with a light thud. Raven let out a breath she had no idea that she was holding in.

_Poor gal. Rae… You got no idea what 'yer doing do you?_

Giving her emotions the mental finger, Raven slipped smoothly over the hood of the vehicle and meandered into the driver's seat.

"Raven…? Where should we go first?" Starfire gently prompted.

_MOVIE._

The empath cringed, vaguely worrying Star, _I'm NOT taking Star to watch some pornography._

_Hey! I was thinking' somethin' warm and sweet… but, heheheh… your suggestion's better._

…

…_Besides, you might end up with something/one warm and sweet anyhow…_

Raven raised a hand to her temple, _what worries me is that I got that innuendo…_

She felt a prod at her forearm. Turning, she saw Starfire looking at her with a somewhat amused expression. _Heh. She seems used to me spacing out._

"Sorry." Raven smiled and started the ignition, feeling the engine roar to life, "I was thinking maybe a movie. After that…" She looked coolly at Star, "…It's up to you."

_Hmm…_ Star put a finger to her lips in thought, "Should we meander to the mall of shopping first? I believe it would be more warming to our hearts if we complete our outing with a big screen projection."

Raven turned her attention to the road, bumping her head against the headrest gently as she nodded, "Romantic, yeah?" The empath smiled, "Alright."

Starfire took a sharp intake of breath, _Raven's smile…_ Lime green eyes darted quickly downward, a bright flush to the alien's cheeks. Trusting Raven not to pry, Starfire voiced her thoughts in her mind… _Her eyes soften… not like a mushy paste… but like the fluff of a small cat… _She found herself shyly peering at the empath, _her lips elevate at the corners too…_ Starfire's hand rose a moment unconsciously, as if to touch Raven. She beat it down quickly, _she tilts her head slightly… like the horribly dying vessel in 'Titanic'… oh, that particular projection was very romantical…_ And then she felt it. A warm presence lingering above her hand that she'd recently slapped; Raven's fingers softly intertwining with her own and gently squeezing. Starfire could feel the empath's question:

'_Are you okay? You were hitting yourself earlier.'_

Star giggled and rubbed the back of her head with her other hand, touched by her companion's gesture. _I am fine, love._ The alien quickly mentally berated herself, slightly embarrassed by the name she seemed so determined to give Raven.

But the empath simply smiled a cat-like smile, "You sure are."

The alien found herself blushing and beaming; content to be in the tender hold that was Raven's hand.

_And smile…_

* * *

POV: Bonnie the cashier 

So there I was: sat at the register doin' what us cashiers do best – cashier-ing (hell yes). Now, don't get me wrong here, aight? I do me job, 9 to 5 in Summers Anne(1). Yeah, a sex shop for those who don't get out much.

See, I've seen my share of strange happenin's… if ya'll live in Jump you're bound to get the odd green skinned lad,

_Tsk, there's that bloody green fly again…_

who can somehow turn into all sorts of magical, mystical beings…

_SPLAT._

…and aliens. Can't fo'get the aliens. Feckin' fly…

So yeah, when two of our beloved teen titans come waddling through me door; I ain't too surprised. Just sat there doin' me nails – eh – sortin' out important files an' such. Yeah. Shut up.

Got no idea how old these two are so's I just leave 'em be. I think the orange one's a cannibal anyway. Hmm.

Parrot – or was it Raven? – looked pretty miserable. Poor thing – must'a been a wee bit scared of the big, long plastic appendages we keep in the back. Ho ho ho! But ah, the orange one seemed quite happy with runnin' in here. Perfectly at ease with the various instruments. Yep.

And that's when it happened…

Holy CRAP was it odd mate.

It was like… like… OMG…

Oh look, a penny!

Afterthought: I think I may be havin' ADHD.

* * *

POV: No-one in particular 

_She can't be serious…_ Raven was hyperventilating. Or, on the very brink of. When Star had took her hand she had let herself bask in the warmth of it. Then however, the alien darted off with the speed of a deranged orang-utan… towards Summers Anne.

_Oh, but she is dumpling._

Previously…

"Wow! That particular shop looks warm and inviting!"

"…Erm… Star… I uh, don't think we should – GAH!"

Present…

The lilac haired girl sighed, softly banging her head against the wall. The chances of being able to control herself were very slim at this point… _I just need to keep focused…_

_You know sweetie – that's impossible._

Lust's somewhat creepy grin appeared in Raven's mind.

_Just think… Starfire… and… lingerie… hehe! It has a ring to it._

Raven simply shook her head, _I have no idea…_

_Seriously, say it to yourself: lingerie! Oh lingerie! You are so tight and… and… lingerie!_

_RAGE WILL FREAKING CONSUME-_

_-Lingerieee! Lingerie! Rage will consume lingerie! Muahahaha! Oh hello Happy dear._

_PENI-_

_Right, that's it. The rating of this thing is going up._

_What was that?_

_Oh, nothing…_

_Huh. Lingerie! Oh lingerie! _

Raven slapped a hand to her forehead and let out a somewhat haggard breath. Her emotions where… not entirely there at the moment. _I'll just sit down_ _for a while…_

"Good God…" she murmured, relaxing onto one of the plush chairs amid the changing room. _I… I don't want this date… or whatever it is… to go completely wrong._ She let out yet another tired sigh. _It feels like everything's caving in._ Raven leaned back onto the fur of the seat, pressing a hand to her head in silent thought. She didn't hear the click of a lock come undone, nor the light creaking of a door being eased open.

Nor the faint footsteps of a usually shy Tamaranean girl, who's sudden boldness sprouted from the need to impress someone… someone that she… well…

Someone that she loved.

So lost in her thoughts was Raven, she didn't feel the surge of emotion rippling through her crush's body.

When you realise in one brief moment that you love someone, it can hit you hard. As moments come and go, Starfire stood quietly throughout hers, simply looking at the person dear to her.

Raven blinked suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, the familiar feeling of being watched having stirred her senses. She faintly registered warmth coming from her right side and gulped audibly.

"Hey S-Star…" She stammered, not quite looking at the alien. The empath was sweating bullets from a mix of anticipation and fear. Hell, Starfire could be wearing next to nothing dammit! Her imagination had run wild on this one. Leather? Lace? …Chocolate sauce? Anything was possible in this Godforsaken place. _Why am I even in a damn sex shop? I'm surrounded by LINGERIE. Bras, underpants, whips, chains and HANDCUFFS! Oh dear God the HANDCUFFS! And-_

"Raven…" Came Starfire's soft whisper, her hand resting on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

Raven felt her heart leap and thud painfully in her chest. "Say my name again…" She murmured quietly.

A blush quickly rose to Star's cheeks and she smiled before emitting another quiet "Raven…"

The empath felt her chest ache with sudden longing, and she shut her eyes tightly, turning her head towards Starfire. The latter took a deep breath, maybe to steel herself, maybe just a reaction to the cute sight before her. Unable to fight off this newly discovered feeling, she gave into her instincts and leaned in towards Raven's lips…

Her eyes shut tight; she had no idea how to react when a pair of warm, soft lips eased gently onto her own. Violet hues snapped open wide, Raven subconsciously pressing herself closer to Starfire.

Just as the warmth, the feeling of being complete, settled in, it drained away. Star pulled back with a start, stepping backwards. Raven gazed blearily up at her, blinking rapidly.

For just a moment the two simply stared. Raven's a drinking, passionate stare while Starfire's maintained a quiet kind of tranquillity.

"Sorry!" The Tamaranean blurted, her crimson locks whipping the air around her as she turned and dived back into the changing booth.

Feeling strangely empty, Raven pressed her fingertips to her lips. "There's nothing to be sorry for…" Her warmth… Starfire's warmth…

The empath stayed still for a moment, basking in the afterglow of the kiss; seemingly so different from the others they'd shared. Why did this one seem so… real? _Her outfit…_

Raven could only recall flashes of the clothing Starfire had tried on. _White lace and silk,_ she thought absent-mindedly, a bright red flush painting itself onto her usually pale cheeks.

This time she heard the door creaking open, turning to smile somewhat shyly at the teen that emerged. The empath stood with a slight cough, and politely waited for the alien to walk to her side. Starfire did so, though the girl was slightly hunched over her tried-on clothing, as though embarrassed to show it.

God knows how Raven's sudden bravery appeared, but it did, and she smiled again, more reassuringly this time, before putting her arms around Star.

The muffled sigh that escaped the princess's lips was enough to encourage the empath further and she held her closer.

Raven kissed Starfire's forehead tenderly and whispered once again, "There's nothing to be sorry for…"

* * *

(1) 'Summers Anne' XD simply the reversed form of Anne Summers. Just so I don't get sued :sweatdrop: I DON'T OWN THAT SHOP M'KAY?

…And she's back from the dead! Hello beloved readers :hugs: I know you won't believe me but I am sorry for posting this… THING so damn late! To be honest, I had nooooo idea whether or not I was gonna end up pulling this together. But hell, I did dammit, an' here yu go!

Oh dear... 'tis terribly short... I'm sorry..

:Throws confetti: ButSYE's back biatches! WOOO!

Sorry if things got a little confusing in that chapter :sweatdrop:

AND a special thanks to:

Hoppy-chan – for encouragement an' support in getting through this damn chapter D8 without you this would be dead. That and being friendly! Thanks for the comments on devi art X3 Oh! I've gotta present for yu! XD I'll send it to you when it's done.

Needlework – for being so damn ADORABLE D8 and brave! WOO. Thanks for emailing me (sorry for not replyinnn! I'm very craply organised…)! That and for the positive feedback and encouragement and and GAH :hug:

Ruler of Dark and Light – because your review made me laugh. It was the incentive for getting this thing chapter done XD

I LOVE YOU ALL DAMMIT! Your comments, encouragement, praise and general awesomeness helps me get this thing moving. Reviewers an' readers – YOU ROCK AT LIFE. You people make me feel special X3 as corny as it sounds, I hella love you guys. I doubt you'll read this bit though, heh.

ZOMG can we get to 100 reviews? I LOVE YOUUU!


End file.
